


When will it get better

by slytherinpureblood_themalfoys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Torture, Dark Character, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Genital Torture, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg Harry, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Relationship(s), Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slash, Verbal Abuse, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinpureblood_themalfoys/pseuds/slytherinpureblood_themalfoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is involved in an abusive relationship that he can't get out of he had thought his best mate and lover Ron Weasley loved him but when he tries to leave him for one Draco Malfoy, things turn for the worse and wonders if he can get out before its too late!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this story will have contents of sexual abuse and physical abuse along with other kinds of abuse such as emotional and physical abuse so if you can't handle it please don't read! All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is involved in an abusive relationship that he can't get out of. He had thought his best mate and lover Ron Weasley loved him but when he tries to leave him for one Draco Malfoy, things turn for the worse and wonders if he can get out before its too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Harry was pushed down on the hard, cold stone floor. He wailed and curled up into a fetal position. His tears stinging at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. He didn't know what he did this time to aggravate his red-headed lover. He felt a kick on the side of his ribcage and bit his lip from screaming in agonizing pain, he knew he deserved this punishment. \---"You're a filthy whore, staring after that blonde headed git, I've seen the way you look at him, don't think I haven't bloody well noticed!" Another kick to his ribcage, he choked back a sob. Hugging and reassuring himself that everything will be alright."R-Ron_ _p-please.... I'm not..." He cried out to his best friend -- turned lover. He wished that everything went back to the way it was before. He wished for everything to be alright again. He closed his eyes sobbing aloud. \--- "R-Ron, I-I love you, Please.."_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------_

Draco stared at Potter. He had watched Potter an awful lot lately, the way he constantly looked down with pained eyes. He wondered if Potter's friends had noticed. He snorted inwardly, of course not, the Know-it-all Granger always had her nose in books to not even care about The-Savior-Of-The-Wizarding-World. Draco picked up hints about Potter and Weasel having a thing; His suspicions were confirmed when he had caught them snogging behind an alcove. Snapping out of that horrible memory Draco at this moment chose to study the face of the Weasel, he always despised him out of all the Weasel Clan. He noticed the wink Weasel gave to Hermione; Rage boiled within his veins, he didn't know why. He also didn't know why he cared enough to be enraged. When he glanced at Potter he saw that Potter was staring at him. Draco took this moment to leave the Great Hall and gathered his book bag and slung it over his shoulder heading towards his morning classes.            

                                                                                         -------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had noticed the wink Ron gave to Hermione. He just thought of it as friendly gesture, he ignored the way Hermione had flirted back with his boyfriend. He looked away hurt, to find that Malfoy was staring at Ron, who in turn to stare at him. He saw the way Malfoy stiffened, got up and took his leave out of the Great Hall. Harry wondered what that was all about. \--"I'm going to class now." He announced his leave, but was ignored by his friends, which were leering at each other. He got up and slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the Great Hall. He decided to walk to a hidden alcove he found his fourth year -- figuring there was still fifteen minutes before morning classes began. He wanted to sort out his thoughts and feelings about Ron and Hermione.

                                                                                          -------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had hidden in the shadows, waiting to see if Potter would come out soon. His thoughts were interrupted by the Great Hall opening and saw Potter strolling through the halls hurriedly. He decided to walk right after him, his long slender legs being able to catch up to the Gryffindor. He was going to get down to the bottom of whatever was happening to the Golden Trio. He never saw hurt in those startling green eyes. Again, he couldn't get past the thought of why he cared if Potter got hurt or not, but he wanted to find out why he had such strong feelings to protect the Gryffindor hero. He sneered at the possibility of even caring or protecting Potter -- that imp. He didn't want to lose the chance of chatting with the black-haired raven, he called out, "Potter."

                                                                                            ---------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tensed, he didn't really want to fight so early in the morning. He turned around and looked smugly at Malfoy, "What Malfoy?" He reached towards his pocket ready to draw his wand. When there was no movement from the other, He sighed and sagged his shoulders. He was too tired to even get into a physical altercation with his nemesis. He didn't want to be here at Hogwarts at all. All he wanted to do was be in Ron's arms, but that was unlikely, especially nowadays. Ron's demeanor had changed dramatically since they first got together. Ron had forced him to come back with him so he can keep a " **watchful** " eye on his boyfriend and take their NEWTS together with Hermione. He knew that Ron couldn't give a rats ass about his Newts but he was scared that Ron would hurt him if he didn't comply with his wishes. He knew deep down, Ron only wanted to come back for Hermione. It hurt him even worse when he heard rumors that they found both of his best friends _snogging_ behind the bleachers of the _Quidditch Pitch_.

He didn't want to believe it, but with the way Ron had acted this morning, he knew there was some truth -- Allegedly.

                                                                                        ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco saw how Potter got so lost in his thoughts. He snapped his fingers at him, "Hello, Potter are you in there?" He snapped at him and saw how he had startled the Golden Boy. He sneered at him and said, "Well if you're done being so self-absorbed, I'd like to know something." He saw green eyes narrow at him and body stiffen. At that moment it looked like he was going to draw his wand, and curse him. As Draco prepared himself for a physical altercation, he visibly saw the Gryffindor sag his body downwards and sigh. He noticed that Potter looked even more tired than he had during the war. He wanted to know what caused him to sag his shoulders like that and wanted to know what happened to him in general? He had a strong sense of feeling that Weasel caused his distress. 

He knew something wasn't right, he just didn't know what.

                                                                      --------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had been tired more than ever lately and just wanted some peace. As term progressed, Ron had a delusional thought of him lusting after Malfoy and when he expressed his opinion on the matter his punishments became more severe and unbearable. All he ever wanted was to be loved by his lover, but it took a great ordeal to convince Ron to hold his hand or even kiss him in public. Nowadays their intimacy had decreased day by day and Ron came into the dorm room smelling of sweet perfume. He remembered how Ron was so eager to show him off when they first got together and saw how happy he looked. He felt bitter bile rise up in his throat, he wanted to shout and cry. He felt tears well up in his eyes and forgotten Malfoy was talking to him when he heard snapping fingers. In his exhausted state, he muttered a low, "Shove it, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood". He sat down on the ledge of the alcove and leaned his head on the cobbled stoned wall and closed his eyes, willing the tears away. 

                                                                                      ------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco noticed the unshed tears in Potters eyes, he felt his heart break for the Gryffindor Lion. He still pondered on why he cared about Potter's feelings. He didn't know when his attitude changed for Harry. He silently decided that he should make some sort of truce with the Gryffindor and decided to no longer call him by his surname. It felt foreign on his tongue but he decided to go with it. He gracefully sat next to Harry and gently touched the Gryffindor Seekers' arm and noticed how Harry had flinched. His brows knitted together in slight confusion. It was such an odd reaction to a simple touch. He promised himself to ask about it later. 

 

                                                                                     --------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry knew Malfoy noticed his flinch, he cursed inwardly at himself for reacting. He didn't want anyone finding out about what Ron was doing to him. Harry knew he had a purplish-yellow bruise when Ron punched his arm, in a not so friendly way. He also had other bruises he wished to not show anyone. He sighed again and looked up into those stormy grey eyes of one Draco Malfoy, and noticed an unrecognizable emotion. He shrugged it off and chose to ignore it. He heard the bell warning that signaled to all lingering students still in the corridors or Great Hall eating breakfast or chattering with friends, that they only had five minutes to report to their morning classes. He stood slinging his book bag on his shoulder once more, he inwardly groaned as he realized he had potions with Slytherins. Great, just what he needed, a headache in the morning. For a moment he forgot about Malfoy and spoke to him over his shoulder, "Coming Malfoy?" 

 

                                                                                    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco surprised himself by staring into Harrys' eyes with care. He noticed that his emotion didn't register through, ignoring the pain in his heart. He heard Harry speak in his general direction and snapped out of his reverie, but his mouth moved automatically, "Yeah." He got up and strapped his book bag to him and followed Harry to the dungeons and realized, he never got to ask Harry what he wanted to know and decided to put it off for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go one by one, day by day and revise and edit them. I wanted to make them a little bit more longer in detail and have a little bit more of emotion. Please tell me how I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is involved in an abusive relationship that he can't get out of he had thought his best mate and lover Ron Weasley loved him but when he tries to leave him for one Draco Malfoy, things turn for the worse and wonders if he can get out before its too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belond to J.K. Rowling

After breakfast had ended Ron was waiting for Harry, gasps and whispers could be heard as students surrounding took notice of Malfoy and Harry entering together. Ron whipped his head around and glared daggers at Harry, his hand tightening into a fist. Ron being furious was an understatement, he was going to make sure that Harry was going to pay for his infidelity. He knew that Harry had been lusting after Malfoy, no matter how much Harry told him otherwise. He felt a small tug at his robe sleeve he sighed, a slow deep sigh, "What, Hermione?" His eyes narrowing at her chocolate worrying brown eyes. 

             -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had notice Ron tense in his seat and turned a beat red that was ten shades darker than his natural hair color. She followed his gaze at Harry and Draco, she sneered. She knew that Harry had stolen Ron from her and turned Ron into a poof like him. Knowing he got it from his dead father and Sirius. She was going to change that and seduce Ron. She had wanted Ron to be hers for quite sometime. They had only gotten passed snogging and oral sex, but she craved more. She tugged at his robe and looked at him with worry. She only knew she was pulling this face because everyone had expected her too and was startled when Ron used an icy tone with her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

             ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron looked at her annoyed and snapped, "Bloody hell Hermione, Yes i'm fine." He cursed under his breath and went back to listening to Slughorn's directions on how to brew Draught of the Living Death. He sighed, trying to relax himself, he knew by working himself up, he'd ruin his plans for the future. He knew that he could get his tensions out on Hermione later down in the dungeons. After a few seconds of calming himself down, he slowly reached his hand out to touch Hermione's thigh and winked at her, mouthing ' **later** '. 

            -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry walked into the Potions class he saw everyone face him and whisper. He looked around the room and noticed that everyone had been partnered. He sighed, that left him with Malfoy again. He walked to an empty table slightly across from where Ron and Hermione were. He noticed the anger and the glare he recieved when he walked in with Malfoy. He swallowed hard knowing what will happen later that night. He shuddered and went to sit down next to Malfoy and tried not to think about it. 

            --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy had noticed there was something wrong when he saw Harry visibly shudder. He too noticed he had to be paired up with him again. He sighed and thought to himself, 'might as well get over it'. He watched as Weasley tensed when he had walked in with Harry. He knew something was going on between them and he had a feeling it wasn't pretty. He had his own suspicions on what might be going on, but he hoped he was dead wrong. He grabbed the few ingredients Slughorn mentioned, he knew how to brew this. Having been Professor's Snape's godson he learned past NEWT level in fifth year, it was expected from him. His father would have fainted if he got below 'Outstanding'. He had top marks of the class in potions, Granger coming in second. He always had that smug satisfaction of beating Know-It-All Granger.

             --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that Morning

It was nearly the end of Morning classes and the students had headed out for their first break, some wanting to enjoy the sun and others wanting to finish their homework for other classes. Harry wanted to get out of the castle before Ron found him. He was thankful that he didn't have all classes with him, but still had some Slytherins in the morning who went through a particular NEWT course class, with him. It seemed that he had almost all classes with Malfoy. He headed out of the castle towards the Black Lake. He sat down under a shady tree and stared out at the lake. The Black Lake looked as if it had a magical aura, making it shine and shimmer in the morning sunlight. The breeze was comforting, he relaxed for the first time since the war ended. He sighed and leaned against the tree, he closed his eyes never wanting the moment to end. He thought about anything and everything besides what was going to happen to him later that night. He shuddered to think of what Ron might say or do. He let his mind wander to other thoughts, not wanting fear to ruin his relaxing moment.

              --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had seen Harry practically running out of the castle, like if he was avoiding something, or someone. He arched his finely blonde brow in curiousity, he decided to follow Harry. He saw Harry from a distance and realized that, that's the most relaxed he'd seen the Golden Boy in ages. He walked quietly towards him his feet thumping lightly against the green grass. He usually had to sneak around when Voldemort had resided at Malfoy Manor, it became a habit he never got rid of, he shivered at the thought. Shaking his thoughts away he gently slung his bookbag off his aching shoulder when he reached the top of the hill. He gingerly sat down next to the black haired raven, not wanting to ruin his peaceful moment. He noticed how the sunshine kissed gently at Harry's skin, he wanted to reach out and touch him, but he turned instead to look out at the Black Lake with him. He didn't know where his desire to touch Harry came from, but it didn't scare him. He felt calm wash over him as the sun relaxed him, he loved the cool breeze against his skin. 

              --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt a presence next to him and hoped it was his imagination. When he opened his eyes, he nearly screamed when he saw Draco but he held it in. He was shocked to find Malfoy sitting next to him looking out at the Black Lake, like he did moments ago. He grew aggitated at the thought of having his peace and personal space invaded. He nearly wanted to scold Malfoy for being a prat and following him around everywhere he went. Though he realized he'd rather have Malfoy around than Ron or Hermione. That thought startled him, he wanted Malfoy instead of his lover and best friend? Annoyed he questioned him, --"Yes Malfoy, Did you need something, or are you here to just bother me with your presence?" He arched his eyebrow and stared at the Slytherin Prince, expecting a sarcastic remark. He was surprised when Draco didn't react the way he thought he would; Instead there was that unrecognizable emotion in his eyes. He searched into those stormy grey eyes and realized the unrecognizable emotion was worry and care. His breath hitched as he admitted to himself that the blonde git did have some nice handsome features. He turned away when he realized he was staring far too long than he anticipated and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He knew that Malfoy would mock and tease him for it. 

             -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He noticed that Harry had recognized the emotions in his eyes that he was trying to convey to him. He was snapped out of his reverie, when he heard Harry's annoyed question, not wanting to upset the Gryffindor more he got straight to the point. "I forgot to ask my question this morning." He looked at Harry and prayed that he will know what was going on once and for all. To his startling realization neither one of them had drawn a wand or started an argument --besides Harry's annoyed tone. He spoke softly to Harry, "Why did you flinch when I touched your arm this morning?" He watched as the Gryffindor had tensed when he spoke of his reaction, he saw hurt and fear cloud his emerald green eyes. He knew the expression on his face would alarm the younger teen. He waited quietly wanting to hear the answer to his question.

             -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry didn't want to answer his question, so he lied instead. --"I was merely startled at the touch of your hand, I didn't think you'd touch me. I thought you had walked away after I sat down and showed no sign of wanting to argue with you." He knew that Malfoy wouldn't buy his excuse. He shrugged mentally and decided he didn't care. He was eager to know why Malfoy suddenly cared. He didn't want the blonde to intrude on his personal business, but decided on his better judgment and asked, "Why do you care about me, we aren't friends, and we're not acquaintances, so why the sudden interest?" He knew that, that reminding the blonde of his rejection of not being friends with Harry all these years would hurt the Slytherin Prince. He turned his face back towards the Black lake, ignoring the blonde wanting him to leave. He was surprised when he didn't hear Malfoy get up and walk away. He turned back to the blonde teen, cocked his eyebrow in question. "Well, aren't you going to answer me?" He sighed exasperated and waited until the blonde answered, -- no longer wanting to be where he was. 

             ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Draco knew that Harry wasn't such a great liar as he thought he was. He knew that Harry wouldn't have trusted him to tell him what was actually wrong, so he decided to answer truthfully and thoughtfully. "Well I've noticed that you've not been yourself lately, like this morning when you didn't lash out at me, when I had expected you too?" He looked straight into emerald eyes, trying to show him that he wasn't lying and he could tell that Harry knew he wasn't lying. He could sense Harry's irritation when he hadn't gotten up after reminding him about the painful memory. He knew that if he had left now, then he couldn't have shown Harry how much he had grown out of that stage and matured in a way that others wouldn't believed. He knew that once he stood his ground, and didn't leave like his old self would have, he'd be that much closer to having Harry trust him. He spent hours in the Manor, trying to find ways that will soothe him without him getting mad so easily. He learned to control his emotions, than to just to hide behind them in a mask of indifference. He wanted to be a better person and to show Harry how much he had changed. He wanted the Gryffindor's approval. He wanted to be his friend and make up for the mistakes that he had made during the war. " I want you to know that I've changed Harry, I want to be your friend if you'd let me. I want your forgiveness, will you please forgive me?" He braced for the Gryffindor's reaction towards his honesty. 

            -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Malfoy had actually cared for his well-being and made it known to him that he was watching him. He thought of it weird how he bluntly admitted how he watched him. He was surprised once more when Malfoy actually answered without any sneers or sarcastic remarks. It was incredible that they've stayed civil this long enough to withstand a conversation, without wands being drawn or hexes flying out in every direction, which he was greatful for. He knew Malfoy wasn't lying, his complete raw honesty shook Harry to the core. He contemplated Malfoys last question, 'could he forgive Malfoy', he knew he didn't have anyone but Ron and Hermione, but it seems lately, they've been too enthralled in each other to even remember him. He shook his head and cast 'tempus', he saw it was almost time for class. He got up, "I'm sorry Malfoy, I've got to go." He practically ran back to the castle to his next class. He knew that if he started opening up to Malfoy there would be a whole new level of hurt and he didn't want that. He didn't even have time to see the hurt expression on the blonde's face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to just post up the chapters that I've completed for now, on this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is involved in an abusive relationship that he can't get out of he had thought his best mate and lover Ron Weasley loved him but when he tries to leave him for one Draco Malfoy, things turn for the worse and wonders if he can get out before its too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning the content in this chapter is explicit in violence and past child abuse and some sexual content!

After morning classes were finished, Harry decided to head down to the Great Hall for lunch before he resumed his classes later on that afternoon. He felt a hand wrap around his throat, he coughed and choked as he was being dragged into an empty, unoccupied classroom. His breath hitched and his heart rate accelerated as he felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt tears forming in his eyes, he struggled against the strong hold around his throat, kicking and flailing. He gasped for air as his throat constricted. Whomever his attacker was threw him on the floor with a sickening crack as he realized his rib had been broken. He whimpered as he tried to protect his ribs from being damaged more. He wheezed unable to breathe, he felt a sickening crack against his skull. Before the darkness consumed him, he saw a familiar head of red hair -- 'Ron'.

                            -----------------------------------------------------------

Ron saw Harry, "That filthy whore, he'll pay for what he did with Malfoy," he whispered harshly under his breath. He stalked over to the teen and grabbed him by the throat, into an unused classroom. He proceeded to kick and throw Harry around like a ragdoll. He sneered, 'good', enjoying what he did to the man. He absolutely loved inflicting pain onto the ungrateful whore. He snorted, what a weak, pathetic excuse for a hero. He scoffed as to how anyone could call him The-Savior-Of-The-Wizarding-World. He knew Harry loved all the fame and glory he received from cameras and editors from the Daily Prophet, what an attention-seeking whore. He knew that Harry would spread his legs for anyone who gave him attention. His rage filled his veins and proceeded to kick harder in Harry's sides, he cackled maliciously as he heard a satisfied crunch. He picked up Harry and threw him against the table and when he saw that he didn't respond, he swallowed hard hoping that he was alive. Well he'll just have to clean up the mess and look like a hero. He picked up the unconscious body and made his eyes look haunted and his face pale to act out his little scheme.

                         --------------------------------------------------------------

Draco heard screeches of terror in the hallway and he rushed out of the Great Hall. During lunch, he kept thinking about his conversation with Harry, still sulking about what happened between them. His thoughts were interrupted as he stared in horror at the limp body of Harry Potter in the red heads arms, he heard Weasely cry out for help. "Someone help me! Someone get Madam Pomfrey!" He saw Weasels crocodile tears. His eyes narrowed into slits, his anger boiling in his veins. Something wasn't right, Harry had been okay and standing and walking but now he lay unconscious. He knew he had a gut feeling the Weasel did this and he'll get down to the bottom of it even if it killed him. He saw Madam Pomfrey's eyes widen when she had finally appeared -- after what seemed like an eternity -- she gently levitated the unconscious boy out of the hallway and into the infirmary. Draco's only hope was that Harry was okay. He felt stinging in the corner of his eyes but he blinked rapidly to avoid crying in front of the whole school. 'Malfoys' do not cry in public', he told himself. He stalked quietly out of the crowd and decided that he'll visit Harry later on. He saw Weasel following her. His heart sunk, knowing something bad was happening. 

                         ---------------------------------------------------------------     

Ron was in the infirmary, telling Madam Pomfrey what had happened. He tensed as he saw the Headmaster walk into the infirmary and demanded to know what happened. He had to repeat the events of what happened to Harry, hoping his lies would be believed. He let out a puff of agitation and cursed at Harry mentally for being a weak, pathetic cretin. When Pomfrey and Headmaster McGonagall finally stopped questioning him, he manipulated his voice and croaked, "Will he be alright." Madam Pomfrey nodded and felt McGonagall's hardened stare bore into his head, "Well Mr. Weasley, since we have no evidence that you partook in this horrible act against Mr. Potter, I'll take my leave." She nodded curtly and left. He felt relieved to know that his whore of a boyfriend will be okay, but he'll get it worse for being weak. He headed out of the infirmary to see if Hermione wanted a quick shag. He laughed maniacally in his head that his plan was going accordingly. His plan was to marry the git and gain all his fame, name and vaults and then divorce him for every sickle and galleon he made from his vaults and marry a witch. Yes, everything was looking up, or so he thought.

                        -----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was strolling through the dungeons, when he heard grunts and moans. He thought 'What the fuck is going on' he was going to yell at the fourth years to take a hike. Knowing that their sexual escapades should take somewhere else and not the Slytherin territory, he snarled in disgust. He opened the door slowly so he could catch the stupid teens, only to find that Hermione was spread out on the table, legs wrapped around the Weasel and him thrusting into her. He felt his blood boil and he wanted to scream and hex at the Weasel, at how could he do that to Harry. He decided against it, as he can use it as leverage to get Harry to trust him and become his friend. He closed the door as slowly as he opened it. Bloody fools, he knew he couldn't keep a secret like this from Harry. He decided to walk back to the direction he came from and head down to the infirmary and wondered if Harry had woken up. He doubted since it only had been hours since the attack.

                       ------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry slowly woke up, blurry eyed and felt pain everywhere. He wanted to move but couldn't, when his eyes adjusted he recognized where he was and he grunted in pain and agitation from the lack of being able to move. He heard Madam Pomfrey shuffle out of her office as she heard him. He rolled his eyes, great just what he needed, "Welcome back Mr. Potter." He groaned in response. "Here this will take the pain away." She handed him a blue vial and he drank it slowly, shuddering at the vile taste. "Thank you." He told the Medi-Witch, she smiled softly. Before he could ask what happened she scuffled back into her office. He adjusted himself on the medical bed and sighed as he leaned back, confusion etched on his face. He heard the doors to the infirmary open, he tensed hoping it wasn't Ron or Hermione. He didn't need to see the glare in Ron's stare or Hermione's fake worried expression. He knew that Ron liked Hermione, but he didn't want to believe it one bit. He heard a soft voice speak "Harry?" He recognized the voice and relaxed -- Malfoy.

                        ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco cursed all the way to the infirmary and hoped that Harry was awake. He stepped in quietly as he could. When he saw Harry was awake, he felt mixed emotions in his heart. He stepped up quietly and sat in a chair next to his bed, and whispered quietly as he could to not startle the Gryffindor. "Harry?" He was relieved when he saw a pair of brilliant green eyes stare at him, in confusion. I bet he was expecting the Weasel and the Know-It-All Granger; A familiar feeling rose up within him as it had when he saw Harry become friends with a Blood traitor and a Mudblood in his first year -- Jealousy. He tried to focus on the pair of eyes, that were demanding an answer as to why he was here, "How are you?" He spoke in a soft, gentle tone.  
                       -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was shocked that this was the third confrontation they had, he hadn't expected Malfoy of all people to come and visit him. He didn't know how he ended up in the Infirmary. As he wracked his brain to remember what happened, his eyes flashed to a familiar red head - Ron. His mind racing with a million thoughts and came to a conclusion, 'Maybe I've angered him again, I deserve it after all. I haven't spoken to him since the day of the punishment and it probably strengthened his paranoia about me and Malfoy.' He murmured, "I'm fine, Just in a bit of pain is all." His voice shaky, he realized it hurt to talk. He tried to clear his throat, "Hey, Malfoy, how did I end up in the infirmary." His breath hitched slightly, pain rising in his lungs and thought, 'when will it ever get better?' His face contorting into pain. 

                       -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked at Harry in panic, his voice going hoarse as the Gryffindor had asked how he ended up in the Infirmary. He felt ashamed when he couldn't tell him how he gotten here. He looked at Harry in pain as he noticed that he couldn't breathe correctly, let alone ask questions. "I have no idea how you got here Harry. All I know was that, I heard shrieks of terror out in the hall and when I got to the scene I saw you in the arms of Weasley, unconscious." He swallowed thickly when he saw the green eyes bulge out in terror and disbelief. He wanted, no demanded to know what was going on between the Weasel and the Gryffindor's' Golden Boy. At the same time of wanting to know, he had a sinking feeling that he didn't want to know. He heard Madam Pomfrey shuffle out of her office. When she had, she stared at him sternly and warningly that he shall not make a commotion in her Infirmary. He nodded in understanding of her murderous glare that would send any first year crying off to their parents or even go hugging Ms. McGonagall, the second sternest teacher -- now Headmaster-- The first being his Godfather Professor Snape, but he's dead. He shook his head at the thought of his Godfather. He spent hours at the Manor, grieving over his death.

                       ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry heard how he had gotten here, he didn't want to believe it. He tried to make excuses for Ron knowing he deserved it. Harry saw Madam Pomfrey approach them and watched how she glared at Malfoy in warning. He wanted to snigger at the look she gave him, but knew it would hurt him worse if he tried. "Mr. Potter I'm going to run tests on you to see how you are doing. As for you Mr. Malfoy I will not stand acts of shenanigans in my Infirmary, or I will kick you out, you only have an Hour to speak to Mr. Potter. If I hear you pester or bother Mr. Potter for answers, I will ask you to leave." Harry nodded, as it was hard for him to speak. He saw how her face turned from stern to worry, she continued, "Mr. Potter it seems you have three broken ribs, a punctured lung and a slight concussion, and other broken bones that weren't healed properly during the years. It seems like I'm going to have you at bed rest for a couple of days, depending on your condition and how well you heal, I'll let you resume your classes," She walked back to her office. Harry gulped, he knew he was going to have to endure those stupid potions, he sighed angrily. She came back out after 5 minutes of silence, with Skele-Grow and a few other vials of potions to help him heal his wounds. He silently cursed knowing that Malfoy would want to know how he had gotten his injuries.

                      -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco blanched at Harry's current state and knew how much regrowing bones would hurt and how much those vials tasted foul in ones mouth. He stayed silent as he was listening to their conversation and when she retracted to her room after giving him all the potions he needed, he relaxed more. He hadn't noticed he was tense. His mind caught the words 'other broken bones that hadn't healed properly over the years', did this mean that, he has been in this state before? He swallowed, not wanting to think about it, but he couldn't help but try to help his ex-rival. He gathered up the courage and asked, "Harry, what did she mean other broken bones?" He noticed the tears that pooled around the emerald eyes and he wanted to hold the now shaking boy in his arms and tell him he was going to be alright and that he'll be there if he needed anyone. He knew that he couldn't do this without the trust of the Gryffindor Seeker.

                     ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tensed and started to shake, his mind clouded with thoughts of his Muggle relatives beating him for burning the toast. He had only been five when they forced him to cook for them. He remembered it clearly, "You snotty boy! Get over here and make breakfast for us, if you don't you'll be shoved back into your cupboard without food or anything to drink for a week!" He shuffled out of his cupboard and rushed to the kitchen and started to cook for his Uncle Vernon, his Aunt Petunia and his Cousin Dudley, who constantly beat him up for the fun of it. He remembered how Dudley never let the other kids play with him, or else he'd beat them up too for trying to befriend him. He was alone mostly throughout his primary schooling. He got beat by his Uncle Vernon when he had better grades than Dudley. He thought that would make his Uncle proud of him but it only angered him and he was beat for it, yelling, "We took you in after your whore of a mother and your druggie of a father didn't want you and left you on our doorsteps and this is how you repay us, you insolent brat!" He shook his head at the memories as he fought off tears. He looked up at Malfoy, he knew that Malfoy noticed his sudden change of expression by the way he was looking at him. He saw that the cool grey eyes, softened. He shook his head, he couldn't tell him, for the fear that he might laugh at him and tell him that's what he got for being pathetic. He couldn't let his ex-rival have that kind of power over him and he answered, in what was yet another lie, "I'm a clumsy person, I constantly fall and hit myself and break my bones, don't tell me you haven't noticed, you've seen me on the Quidditch Pitch."

                   --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco heard the pain in Harry's voice he knew yet again that he was lying, he gritted his teeth in frustration. He wished that there was something he could do so he could trust him, and he could help him with whatever was hurting him. He wanted to take that pain from Harry and god damnit he was going to try his hardest to gain trust and respect from Harry. He knew the only way he could do this was apologizing, instead of asking for forgiveness straight away, like he had done earlier during the day; "I'm sorry Harry, for being a prat and a git to you all these years. I know it will take awhile for you to trust me, but I'm willing to offer my friendship and show house unity or whatever rubbish McGonagall wanted us to have at the beginning of the year." He pleaded with his eyes, letting him know that he was serious about his offer this time. He didn't want to fail like he did when he was a first year, he stuck his hand out in offer. He knew it would take Harry awhile to contemplate his offer, but he wanted to know soon. He wanted his friendship so badly, but he knew that if Harry did reject him, he'll look out for him in the background.                      

                   ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry noticed the slight movement on the right side of Malfoys jaw. On closer inspection he came to the conclusion that Malfoy was gritting his teeth. Did he know that he was lying? Why should it matter to him how he gotten his bones broken? He didn't want to believe that Malfoy actually cared. He didn't want a false sense of security to only find out that his trust was betrayed and would see his story on the front page of the Daily Prophet. He stared at the hand that stretched out towards him. He knew that Malfoy wasn't lying, it was twice that Malfoy had tried to become his friend. He contemplated his offer, he held the bridge of his nose, thinking. He decided that he would accept his offer. He shook the hand and bit his lip in doubt as he did so. He wanted to give Malfoy a chance. His only worry was that Malfoy would betray his trust, nowadays he didn't have anyone to trust and he became increasingly paranoid with people wanting to care for him. He uttered threateningly and confident in his decision,"I accept your apology and friendship Malfoy. However, if you betray my trust, there is no gaining it back. Am I understood?" He looked at the blonde sternly and he saw that Malfoy had nodded in agreement. He leaned back on the cot, tired, he closed his eyes, sleep taking over.

                  ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco hid a tiny smile as he nodded. He was glad that Harry had accepted his apology and friendship. He never felt more happier in his life. As he saw Harry relax, he saw that as his cue to leave and let the Gryffindor sleep. He got up and slung his book bag over his shoulder. He mentally cursed at not having told Harry about Ron's infidelity. He knew that if he blurted it out to him now, Harry would have a less likely chance of believing him. He knew that he had to wait a little before bringing it up. He whispered, "Get well, Harry", and left the Infirmary, hoping for a speedy recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapters that I've completed so far, leave kudos or comments for continuation, suggestions or helpful tips, Thank you for reading :)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is involved in an abusive relationship that he can't get out of he had thought his best mate and lover Ron Weasley loved him but when he tries to leave him for one Draco Malfoy, things turn for the worse and wonders if he can get out before its too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is explicit content in this chapter, there is rape, so if you don't like this particular situation don't read it. You can read after those parts. There is a lot of sexual content and cursing, this chapter might make you feel uncomfortable.

It had been a month since Harry had trusted Malfoy by accepting his apology and friendship. They'd pass notes in classes which Ron wasn't in, and was grateful for that. Though the more Ron thought he was going after Malfoy, the worse his beatings got. He glamoured his hand and his right eye, under the glamour was a huge purple bruise on the side of Harry's cheek, where Ron punched him after seeing Malfoy talking and laughing with him. He should've been more aware, but he always knew it was his fault for his punishments and that he deserved them. He remembered how Ron had stomped on his left hand, when he was taking his beating. He sighed, he didn't know what he did to deserve punishments like these, but he accepted them anyway for disappointing his lover. He walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and whispered the password "Lemon Drops." The portrait swung open and he was glad no one was in the common room. He decided to go up to his room instead, while everyone else was at the Great Hall having dinner. He wasn't hungry and he wanted to write to Malfoy as soon as possible. He was lucky that Ron didn't break his right hand or else it would've been difficult to write during his classes. As he reached up to the room he heard moaning and grunts, curiosity took over and he took a peak inside, what he saw was unforgivable.

\-------------------------

Ron had beaten Harry up after he witnessed Malfoy joking around with his Harry. No one was going to take Harry away from him, no one. He glared murderously at seeing the two of them talk as if he wasn't watching. What a slut, must've gotten it from his whore of a muggle mother. He sneered, as he walked in the Halls trying to find either Hermione or Lavender Brown. He had gotten laid more than he anticipated after saving the Boy Wonder. He found Lavender Brown leaning on the cobbled stone wall, damn she was fine. He remembered the first time he had shagged her, she took the liberty to not wear any undergarments under her clothes. Her breasts were massive but perky, she was curvy in all the right places. He was getting hard just by thinking about it. 

He called out, "Lavender!" She turned to him questioningly. He mouthed "My Room?", He watched as she nodded. He started walking towards Gryffindor Tower and up into the common room. He knew that everyone would be at dinner and he needed the peace to have his way with Lavender without being caught. They held hands as he guided her to his dorm that he shared with, with all the other Gryffindor boys. 

He pulled her close to him and kissed her hard, shoving his tongue down her throat. What he loved about Lavender was that she liked it rough. He reached under her shirt and played with her breasts, twisting the nipples gently as they hardened. He kissed down her jaw leaving little love bites, he guided her towards the bed. As they crashed on the bed he began to trace her thighs and finger her entrance. He loved how she writhed and moaned beneath him. He unbuckled his belt with his free hand. His hardened cock flopping out, he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust deep into her. She mewled and wrapped her arms and legs around him. He began a hard and fast pace, just the way she liked it.

\---------------------------

The sight Harry saw, was unforgivable. He ran out of the dormitory in tears, he wanted to get out of there. He and Ron had been together for seven months and Ron had cheated on him. He wondered if Ron even cared about him. He ran out of the Castle to the Black Lake, under his special spot where he ran to go and release all of his emotions. He fell on his knees, head in his hands sobbing and crying. He knew deep down that Ron was cheating on him, but refused to believe it. He wanted to marry Ron after they graduated, but he knew that wouldn't happen now. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next. He sat down under the tree and thought about all what they had endured together. The war, everything. He knew he didn't want to leave Ron for one mishap, but could he look at Ron the same? Could he love Ron after what he'd been doing to him? He knew that if he broke up with Ron that his new adopted family wouldn't accept him. He loved Ron's family, especially after they saved him from the Dursley's. He owed Ron a life debt to him, he knew that he would have to get over his disloyalty. To his lack of better judgment he would forgive Ron and give him another chance.

\---------------------------

When Ron was done with Lavender, he noticed the door was open. He didn't notice anyone come in and he was sure that he had closed the door, but didn't think much of it. He hopped down the stairs joyously towards the Great Hall, he maybe only had fifteen minutes to eat. As he rushed to the Great Hall he noticed Harry walk back inside the Castle. His paranoia set in and remembered how he saw him with Malfoy. He sneered, he'll teach him tonight on how it was like to get fucked by a Weasley. He snarled and called out for him, "Harry!" He silently berated himself for being angry even though he was but he knew that if he wanted this to work out he needed to think everything was fine. He needed to manipulate Harry that he had returned to the joyous boyfriend he fell in love with the first time they had gotten together. He knew it would work out, because Harry always fell for it.

\--------------------------

Harry heard Ron shout at him. He flinched wondering what he did now, as he slowly turned around, he was shocked to find warm blue eyes staring at him. His heart melted, he didn't believe what he was seeing. He felt a pair of strong, warm arms encircle his body. He nuzzled his face into Ron's strong chest, He heard soft lips whisper, "Will you forgive me Harry, for everything that I've done." His eyes watered in joy, "Yes Ron, I forgive you." He looked up at the pair of sea blue eyes and saw a warm smile he hadn't seen in forever. He leaned up and kissed the pair of soft lips that he loved so much. He ignored the faint smell of perfume and lip gloss. He knew that right then and there he fell more in love with Ron. His thoughts weren't interrupted as he felt those pair of soft lips kiss him passionately. He moaned into the kiss, it felt like the world stopped at his feet. He wrapped his arms around Ron's neck deepening the kiss, not wanting to let him go, in fear that everything would be a dream.

\----------------------------

Ron held back a groan of distaste. He did not like kissing Harry one bit, but he had to get Harry back into his possession in order to do so. He pulled away and whispered, "Lets get to the Great Hall Harry, I'm starving and we've only got fifteen minutes before it ends." He faked a smile at Harry and saw the raven-haired boy, smile at him lovingly. 'Good I've got him wrapped around my finger, later I'll reveal what his true punishment is.' He hid a malicious glint in his eyes, 'oh this is going to be bloody rich'. 

They walked side by side holding hands towards the Great Hall as they opened the double doors they sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat. He saw Hermione glare at both him and Harry, and glared back at her in warning. If she wanted his plans to work she'll control herself , 'Stupid bint'. He watched as she huffed in agitation, but nodded. He smiled in thanks and began to eat, piling mountains of food on his plate. He'll make it up to her later, right now his focus was on his pathetic boyfriend.

\----------------------------

Harry watched Hermione and Ron exchange looks. She was probably mad that Ron wasn't writing his essays like he was suppose to, at that moment it didn't matter. He knew that everything will be okay. He reached under the table to hold his hand, surprised by his hand being squeezed in response. He looked at Ron in utter amazement. He kind of bit back a snort when he saw that Ron was eating like a pig. 'He did love his food', Harry thought. He bit his bottom lip and blushed at the thought of being able to have moments like these with Ron in the future. 

All three of the Golden Trio started talking and laughing for the first time since term began. Harry missed this, he wanted to be part of the group again instead of having to stare at Hermione and Ron having a silent chat in their heads. He really thought that Ron had changed for the greater good and he was going to enjoy every bit of the moment.

\----------------------------

Draco had saw Weasley and Harry walk into the Great Hall hand in hand with happy expressions. His chest tightened, he looked away hurt. Within the span of a month, Draco and Harry had gotten to know each other on what they liked in Quidditch. Who was their favorite teams and who wasn't and what kind of Honeydukes chocolate they preferred over another. They also talked about their interests in animals and colors, magical and muggle. He had also gotten to know what Harry's favorite muggle movie was and which theatre he saw his muggle movies in. He remembered that day because it had taken Harry a whole lot to describe to him what a 'Movie' was. He had laughed when he saw the expression he made when trying to explain it and Harry in turn laughed with him, that was one of his favorite moments. They had grown accustomed to writing and passing notes in class making jokes and having a great time with one another. He saw how Harry stared at Ron with adoration and his blood seethed with jealousy. He gripped his spoon a little to hard and saw how it bended. He sighed and realized that his magic was getting a little out of control. He saw all the other Slytherins move uncomfortably. He still felt his magic flicker against his skin. He sighed once more and tried to relax. He wished that Harry saw him with that kind of adoration, wait what? He couldn't possibly have grown a little crush on the raven-haired beauty, but he knew that he had. He wanted Harry to be his but, it was frustrating to see that Harry was laughing with his best friends, when he had caught Weasley and Granger fucking in an empty classroom. He still hadn't told Harry about that yet, in fear that he would accuse him of being a liar. He'd wait until it was the right moment to do so. He sighed, only time will tell.

\-----------------------------

When dinner was over, Ron whispered in his ear to meet him in the Room of Requirement. He nodded in agreement. He headed down to the hidden room and he paced back and forth, concentrating. When he was done, he looked up to find the door in front of him and he walked in and whispered hello into the darkness. He was cut off by a smack to his face. 

"What the fuck?!" He shouted. He felt himself being picked up and thrown on a bed. He felt a pair of strong hands grab him by his wrists and tie him to the bed. His heart accelerated as he felt a hard bulge being pressed against his back side. He struggled to try and get the bindings to come loose. He whimpered as fear started to take over his body. He felt the strong hands rip his robes off and magically undress him. He started shaking and tried to cry for help, but he felt one of the hands wrap around his mouth. Wide eyed he didn't know what to do and his wand was in his book bag back in Gryffindor Tower. He cursed himself for being so careless. He knew after his defeat of Voldemort there might be death eater sympathizers that would have had any opportunity to kill him for killing their "Leader". A hot, harsh breath whispered harshly against his ear, "My little whore, ohhh, how submissive and obedient, after this no one's going to want or love you now, not even that blonde git." 

He shook as he recognized the voice, it was Ron's. He felt hot tears coming down his cheeks and realized he was the one who was crying. Ron shushed harshly in his ear, "Oh Harry don't worry, It'll be okay. Shhhh, Shhhh, I won't hurt you as long as you stay quiet and do as I say." Harry nodded against his hand. He didn't want to get hurt or disappoint his lover again, he trusted Ron's words that he wouldn't hurt him. He felt Ron moving behind him, he didn't want to know what the red head had in store for him to do. He felt Ron's hard manhood between his arse cheeks, his eyes widened. 

Knowing what was to come, he swallowed thickly. He didn't want Ron to take his virginity away, in the most cruelest way possible. He wanted their first time to be special and the thought had hurt him and cried more. He felt a slap against his arse cheeks and a rough voice say, "Be quiet whore! I told you, If you don't stay quiet, I'll have to hurt you." He muffled his sobs, and felt two fingers try to probe his pucker. He tightened his arsehole as the fingers were shoved in roughly, "You like that Harry? Tell me you like it, my obedient slut." He felt his arsehole being stretched as a third finger was forced in. He felt like he was dying, he trusted Ron to not hurt him, but he knew he was going to anyway. He felt betrayed because he thought Ron would pull away and realize what he was doing was horrible, but he knew in his mind he wouldn't. He thought Ron loved him and had changed. He closed his eyes and shook violently. The thought of Ron never changing was killing him inside, what had happened to his red haired boyfriend? He shook his head mentally for being so stupid and naïve. 

He felt his hair roughly being pulled back and a growl next to his ear, "Tell me you like it Harry, tell me!" He sobbed not wanting to repeat the words the red head wanted him to say, but he knew he'd get another beating if he didn't, in a choked gasp, "I like it." His voice betrayed him sounding weak and untenable, but He heard a satisfied moan. He felt bile rise in his throat and his stomach filled with sickness as to how Ron could enjoy doing this to him. He tensed as he felt something bigger than 3 fingers trying to intrude his virgin hole. He didn't want this moment to come, he didn't wish this on anyone, not even his enemy. He shook his head and muffled "R-R-Ron p-p-please d-d-don't do this." 

He heard a dark chuckle coming from the red head, the sound of it made his skin crawl. He didn't want Ron to do this, he loved him, but why was he suffering for it. He screamed in agonizing pain as Ron entered him dryly, and was thrusting into him hard "R-R-Ron s-s-stop." He tried to say through gritted teeth. He heard a groan from behind him, he was crying again as pain shot through his backside. He knew that this wouldn't be the end, he just hoped it would be. 

His hole was stretched more when Ron thrusted in deeper. He felt Ron quicken his pace, he let silent tears fall down his cheeks. He gripped at the bed sheets in agonizing pain, he wanted it to end already. He felt teeth bite into his shoulder blade and he cried out in pain and felt Ron shudder against his back as he grunted. Ron had moved out of him and he heard a harsh whisper in his ear, "Get on your knees, stupid slut. Know no one's going to love you now, but me." He shook his head no and felt a hard smack against his spine. He didn't want this but he knew that he deserved this. 

Ron let go of the bindings on his wrist. He slid off the bed and got on his knees. He felt Ron get a hold of his messy black locks in a tight grip and heard him whisper, "Open your mouth, I'll reward you for being so obedient." He did as was told and opened his mouth. He blanched when he saw that Ron was still engorged. Ron roughly stuck his member into Harry's mouth making him gag. He didn't have time to adjust and Ron was thrusting into his mouth roughly. 

At that moment Harry felt dirty and used. He sobbed at how pathetically weak he was. How could he have helped the whole Wizarding world? But not himself. He gagged and choked until he felt Ron's completion in his mouth. Ron pulled out of his mouth and heard Ron move to fasten his trousers. "Good little slut," he heard Ron say as he gently patted his cheek. Harry sobbed into his hands as he wiped the cum off his lips. He stood up shakily and felt hot liquid run down his thighs and guessed it was blood. He curled himself into a ball on the bed and cried himself to sleep. He couldn't believe Ron had did that to him. He let the darkness consume his aching body.

\-----------------------------

Ron had saw Harry come in through the door of the Room of Requirement. His eyes full of malicious intent. He slapped Harry across the cheek and picked him up when he saw that Harry fell to the floor. He threw him on the bed and tied him to it. He knew that what he was doing would make Harry feel like no one would love him but Ron himself. He knew Harry wouldn't leave him, because of the shame that he would feel. He smiled viciously at the scared boy, he ripped off Harry's robes and took off the rest of his clothes with a wave of his wand. He did the same with his robes but left the underclothes on. He talked dirty to Harry, wanting the slut to admit he was a whore and liked what he was doing to him. He fingered Harry with no lubricant, 'Good, the bitch deserves the pain,' he thought. After he was done 'prepping' Harry up, he aligned his manhood to the puckered hole and shoved roughly inside him, god he was tight. He was actually thinking about doing this another time as a punishment, after all the whore got what he deserved. He thrusted hard into Harry's entrance, hearing whimpers and sobs for him to stop. Oh there was no way he was stopping, this was his punishment for hanging out with that Slytherin git and he knew it too. He thrusted in deep feeling his completion coming along, but decided on other plans. He took his manhood out of the puckered hole and ordered the boy on his knees, oh yes this was going to be good. He thrusted his manhood into Harry's mouth and roughly fucked his mouth until he came, reminding Harry that no one would love him, but himself. He sneered at the pathetic, limp body on the floor. He adjusted his robes and fastened his trousers, he complimented Harry for being a good slut and exited out of the Room of Requirement. He headed out to the dormitory before Mrs. Norris and Filch found him. He did not need a detention so early in the school year.

\-------------------------------

The next morning

Harry found himself naked and his thighs stained with blood and his mouth covered in crusted semen along with his cheek. The memory of last nights events invaded his mind. He dressed himself with shaky hands and choking sobs. He never thought Ron could be so cruel to him. He couldn't believe that everything that had happened, happened and that one of his biggest fears came true. 

He glamoured himself to look normal. He tried to walk out of the Room of Requirement, but found it difficult too when pain shot through his lower back and arse. He limped all the way to the Gryffindor Tower to take a hot shower and put on some fresh robes. He grabbed his book bag and headed out to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he reached the Great Hall he noticed Ron smirking at him. He looked down and tried not to cry on the spot, he knew that he couldn't show weakness to Ron, even though he submitted by having his head down. He sat in front of Ron and Hermione, he looked down at the food gathered on the table, he had lost his appetite when he saw Ron. 

He looked around instead and saw Draco looking at him with worry. He looked away quickly as he saw him, those worried eyes were the one's he wanted to see in Ron's. He knew that he would never see those caring eyes in his, especially after what had happened last night. He tried not to cry as he still felt those silvery eyes bore into his forehead. He no longer wanted to be in the Great Hall anymore. As he started to make his way out of the Great Hall, he heard Ron call out to him, "I'm coming with you, I have to talk too you anyway." He froze, fear consuming him. He nodded towards Ron not trusting his own voice. He just wanted to get out of the Great Hall and run away, but he was also scared that Ron might do something even worse to him if he did. He walked out of the Great Hall and headed out onto the Quidditch Pitch. He heard heavy footsteps follow behind him. He tried not to show how scared he was, but couldn't stop the shaking in his hands.

\---------------------------------

Ron had followed him out when Harry approved of him coming with him. He needed an excuse as to why he raped Harry and made him do other things, but needed to make it like he didn't want too and that it was Harry's fault for making his urges do that to him. He followed Harry out of the Castle and saw where Harry was heading to. As Harry came to a halt, he turned around to face him. He saw how Harry was scared of him and how shaky he was being, he smirked, 'Good'. He knew that Harry would be too scared to leave him, 'that's where I want him,' He thought. 

He had to play the romantic Ron and convince Harry that he didn't mean what he said or did last night,. He knew that he had to grovel and beg Harry that he he hadn't meant to hurt Harry, when he obviously did. He sighed, trying to make his voice hoarse and apologetic, "Harry, I'm really sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did, please forgive me." He looked pleadingly at Harry, he reached out to touch his cheek gently. He noticed the way Harry leaned against his cheek, he wanted to snort at how easily it was to fool the great Harry Potter. He continued with fake sincerity, "Please Harry," He worried his lip and made his voice sound like he was begging for forgiveness, when he actually wasn't. He saw how Harry look up at him in hope.

\----------------------------------

Harry heard Ron's pleading tone for forgiveness. He didn't know if he could forgive Ron, but the tone in Ron's voice suggested otherwise. He knew it would be wrong to forgive him, but he wanted things to get better between them, not worse. He didn't know if he should bring up the time he saw Lavender with Ron. He knew that if he did, it would make Ron mad, so he decided to keep it to himself for the time being. "I forgive you Ron, but why did you do it?" He looked at him bitterly. He knew that what happened to him, no one would forgive the other person, but he wanted this Ron that was pleading for him. He looked up at him wondering why he had done it. When he had felt his cheek being caressed. He leaned against the warm hand and grabbed it gently and placed a kiss on it, to let the other know that he had forgiven him. He knew that Ron had done some damage to him physically and emotionally, but he was ready to forgive all that if he could have Ron back to himself again. He knew how pathetic he was being by forgiving his attacker, but he couldn't help but running back into his arms, when an ounce of hope crept into his being.

\----------------------------------

When Ron had felt the kiss against his palm, he strained his eyes to not roll on their own accord. "I did it because, I couldn't control myself. You made me do it, you disappointed me by talking to Malfoy, so I had to do something about it. I didn't mean to hurt you as I did and I'm really sorry Harry, but you made that part of me come out and attack you. I'm glad you forgive me and I'll promise it'll get better, I'll get better." He made his eyes water, like if he was going to cry from the guilt of hurting his lover by accident, when he knew that he had done it on purpose. 

He knew he was going to regret the promise he made to the brat that he would get better, but he knew inside himself that, that would never happen. He smirked inwardly when he felt Harrys arms wrap him in a tight hug and a whisper of, "I knew that was the reason why," he felt wetness against his shirt. He wrapped his arms around Harry and let his eyes roll. When Harry looked up at him, he gave him a little kiss to show that he was truly sorry -- when he wasn't.

\---------------------------------

He never thought he would hear the words of Ron wanting to change. He had knew the reason why he did what he did was because of Malfoy. He thought maybe he should just stop talking to Malfoy altogether. He quietly decided on doing just that. He kissed Ron back putting pressure against the others lips and smiled. He scolded himself for disappointing his lover. He reached for his hand and held it, "Lets go back to the castle." He smiled brightly at Ron, who in turn smiled right back at Harry. He hoped that this would last forever. He hadn't talked to Malfoy in awhile and he didn't plan to for a very long time. He knew that his decision would hurt the blonde aristocrat but he didn't need to seek out another person to talk too, when he had Ron. He held tightly on to Ron's hand and blushed when Ron tightened his hold on his hand, but not enough to hurt him.

\---------------------------------

Ron had walked back holding Harrys hand. He only did this so he could get Harry wrapped around his finger again. He knew that Harry wouldn't stop talking to Malfoy which he would punish him. As long as he blamed everything on Harry for disappointing him, he saw no reason for his plan to fail. When they had reached the castle he let go and said over his shoulder, "I'll see you when I can, I have classes, bye Harry." He hadn't noticed the hurt look on Harrys face. He slipped into the castle, disappearing around the corner of the hallway. He wanted to meet Hermione and ask if she wanted a quickie in the empty room near the dungeons again. He secretly smiled to himself, he would see his plan through even if it killed a certain blonde git. 

\---------------------------------

Draco had saw the interaction between Harry and Weasley. He followed them with his eyes as he saw them walk out of the Castle. He decided to follow in the shadows, which was very hard to do, being that it was daylight and all. He noticed a slight limp when Harry walked, his brows furrowed in confusion, what had happened to him now? Just a month ago he was in the hospital in a serious condition, and now he's limping. 'What the hell is going on!' He thought to himself. He saw the kiss that had happened between them, he forced himself to look away, he balled his fists in jealousy. 'Why am I jealous? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything.' After a few moments, he turned back to see them walking headed to where he was, he cast a disillusionment charm on himself. As they walked right past him, he watched as Ron departed back into the castle and the hurt look that took over Harry's features. He canceled the disillusionment charm and walked right up behind Harry. He gathered all his courage and placed his hand over his shoulder and spoke softly,"Harry, we need to talk, now." He cringed at the yelp the black haired beauty made.

\----------------------------------

Harry yelped, scared out of his wits when he felt a warm, strong hand placed on his shoulder. He turned around slowly to meet a pair of grey eyes staring into his. "What do you want Malfoy? You're going to get me in trouble if Ron see's you talking to me, and we've barely started to become one as a couple." Harry hissed at him. He missed the jealousy in Malfoy's eyes when he said couple, however he didn't miss the snarl that came along with the emotion. He looked at Malfoy questioningly, and raised one eyebrow.

\----------------------------------

Draco was angry with the fact that Harry was treating him horribly, but he needed to talk to him. Jealousy was a bitch, but he had to tell him, "That's the thing, I need to tell you something that I've witnessed that includes Ron." He pleaded for Harry to give him a chance to explain himself. He knew that Harry would be upset with him, but Harry needed to know the truth. He didn't want the Gryffindor finding out later by someone else, especially if Harry found out that he knew all along. He knew that the news would either break or make his relationship with Harry. 

\----------------------------------

"Why do you want to talk to me about Ron?" He looked at the murderous expression on Malfoy's face. He looked like he was going to go hunt down his Red headed lover and kill him with the Killing curse. He sucked in a breath as he watched Malfoy's face turn from murderous, to pale worrying eyes. He wondered what made his mood change, he wondered many things about his blonde headed friend. He knew that he had decided to stop talking to him altogether but he found that he couldn't, he didn't want his only friendship ending because Ron couldn't stand him having other friends. He heard the blonde whisper, "Come with me." He nodded, following the Slytherin blonde.

\---------------------------------

He lead Harry to a bench near the lake. He thought his usual thinking spot was a good place where he could tell harry what had happened. Usually when he was here he liked to watch the Giant Squid poke his head out of the water every chance he got. He sat down and looked at Harry with worried eyes, he wondered if the raven would believe him or not, but he decided that this was the perfect time to tell him about Hermione and Ron. "A month ago, the day you had gotten hurt and you were sent to the hospital wing, I was heading down to the dungeons." He paused to stop and stare at Harry wondering if he should continue or not, he heard the raven say, "You were heading down in the dungeons and then what?" He swallowed a hard lump in his throat that he didn't know he had, "And I heard moaning and grunting in an empty classroom, thinking it was one of the fourth years, so when I opened the door, I found Hermione and Ron having sex on a table desk." He saw the sad expression loom over those brilliant green eyes, "And I'm so sorry, Harry." He quickly said after recovering from stumbling over the words he had to describe about, when he had found Granger and Weasley. He knew that this piece of information can turn into a chaotic situation of screaming or it can turn into a situation where he had to hold Harry and tell him it'll be alright, which he had hoped for the latter.

\--------------------------------

Harry felt like he was going to puke. He knew that Hermione still had liked Ron after the war and Ron still had a little bit of feelings in return for the brunette. He had hoped he had gotten over his little infatuation with her, but then he remembered when he caught Lavender and Ron. He shook his head fighting off unwanted tears, he looked up at Malfoy with glistening tears in his eyes, "I should've known, I've been so stupid and blind." He wailed and sobbed into his hands, realizing that he had no future with his best mate and lover. He wiped off his tears trying to control his crying and heard Malfoy say, "There is also another reason why I wanted to talk to you." He looked up at him from his hands and quietly whispered, "What?" He didn't think he could handle anymore news, but he listened to what Draco had to say. He decided that if he was going to be pouring out in front of Malfoy, he might as well use his first name as he did with his. He never knew why Draco had used his forename in the first place, but decided that was a question for another time, right now he had other important things to do like listen.

\---------------------------------

Draco watched as Harry started breaking down in front of him, he didn't know what to do, but he was longing to reach out his arms to hug the emotional brunette. He had also wanted to talk about Harry's limp, so he got straight to the point, "Harry, why are you limping?" He watched as the brunette tensed and looked at him with freshly new tears and he decided that now it would be wise to comfort the Gryffindor Lion. He held Harry gently until his crying came to slow, huffed out wheezes. Then he felt Harry tense in his arms, he slowly let the raven-haired boy out of his grasp and saw the thankful look in his eyes.

\---------------------------------

Harry sat up slowly and had asked himself, 'Could I really trust Draco? I mean he was comforting me.' He sighed and decided to trust his instincts. He took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened with his leg and from 7 months back. He also discussed about how he had gotten his bones broken by his muggle relatives before coming into Hogwarts. By the time he was done pouring his heart out he was crying at the end of it. He didn't look at Draco for the fear of being rejected. At that moment he felt so dirty, he just wanted to go wash himself from all of the impurities that Ron had inflicted onto him, but he knew what he was and that he deserved everything he got. Ron was right, no one was going to love him after what he had been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All reviews are welcomed! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter up, but I was rewriting it multiple times, trying to find something really good to make out of it, even if the scenes were very explicit and difficult for me to write. I did my best, Thanks for reading. Kudos are accepted :)


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is involved in an abusive relationship that he can't get out of he had thought his best mate and lover Ron Weasley loved him but when he tries to leave him for one Draco Malfoy, things turn for the worse and wonders if he can get out before its too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I think there's angst and a lot of cursing and If I miss anything else I'm sorry but yeah, sorry I haven't written in awhile I just had writers block.

 

When Harry finally stopped crying he saw Draco's expression, he absolutely looked livid and furious at the same time. He heard a growl come from the usually stoic blonde. He looked away, thinking he was mad at him. Harry thought that the blonde didn't believe him and was mad at him for making such lies. He kept his head down in fear of being rejected and scolded at for his confessions. He felt strong, warm arms wrap around him once more and he felt tears well up once more and he cried into the blondes arms, not knowing what to say.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Draco was livid, all he could see was red flashing in front of his eyes. He wanted to murder Ron for hurting his Harry. He knew he sounded absolutely nutters for calling Harry his, but he was determined to have Harry as his own and show him what true love was really like. He decided to wrap the raven-haired beauty in his arms and comfort him. He saw the rejection in his emerald eyes, he knew that Harry was blaming himself for everything and thinking he deserved everything that happened to him. He tried to calm himself, he needed Harry to tell someone so he could be free from that abusive fucker. He wanted to tell Harry this, but he was afraid that the brunette wouldn't allow himself to tell on his best mate. He knew that Harry was loyal to Ron, but he needed to know that what Ron had did to him was wrong. He sighed and calmed himself before he spoke softly, "Harry you need to tell someone, or else something worse might happen to you, and I don't know if I would be able to live with myself if I let him hurt you again." He held tighter as he felt Harry's arms wrap tighter around his waist.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry cried as he heard Draco talking to him. He didn't want to tell anyone what had happened to him. He didn't want to be the laughing stock of the Ministry, just because he couldn't defend himself from his abusive boyfriend, but he could defend himself from Voldemort. He shook his head and choked out. "I can't tell anyone, then I'll be the laughing stock to the public. How can anyone think me of a savior if I can't save myself from my own boyfriend." He paled as he realized that if he ever did tell someone that the press would get word and the Daily Prophet would have a field day with that bit of information. He cried again, he hadn't cried this much since the funerals after the Battle of Hogwarts.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

It was breaking Draco's heart to see Harry in this much pain, he had to convince Harry to tell someone, even if he had doubts of everyone laughing at him. He would be with Harry if he decided to tell someone, "Harry I'll be there with you, if you decide to tell someone. Harry you have to realize what he did was wrong and no one should be put through that abuse. Please promise me that you'll think about telling someone?" He felt Harry nod against his chest. He would bring Harry justice by putting Ron in Azkaban, for the heinous crimes he did to Harry.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry agreed to tell someone soon, he thought it wise to take Draco's advice. He couldn't believe that Draco out of all people would be so caring and supportive to be there with him when he told someone. He decided that he made his decision, he pulled back from Draco's embrace and whispered softly, "I think I want to tell someone, Draco." He saw relief cloud over those silvery orbs, he saw a genuine smile creep over his usual stoic face. He felt his heart flutter seeing that beautiful smile over his angelic face, he blushed and looked down at the grass.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Draco nearly broke out into a wide grin as he heard Harry wanted to tell someone, finally he would be able to help Harry recover if they sent Weasley to Azkaban. He looked down to direct his happiness to his green-eyed beauty. He loved the way a beautiful rosy red crept against his Harry's face. He found it adorable the way he looked down at the ground in embarrassment. He lifted his chin and looked him square in the eye, he smiled softly and leaned down to kiss him with all the passion he had in his body. He never tasted anything sweeter. He heard a moan elicit from Harry and he pried his mouth open to explore the wet cavern within, wrestling his tongue with the green eyed Gryffindor.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was in a trance by the kiss Draco gave him. He was shocked and never felt so much love in one kiss. He was deathly afraid to admit that kissing Draco was better than kissing Ron. He moaned into the kiss and when he felt a tongue trying to get past his lips, he opened them willing the tongue into his mouth and felt Draco's tongue, that tasted of vanilla and strawberries. He held on tightly to Draco, never wanting the kiss to end.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

When the kiss came to an end, Draco felt disappointed. He sighed contentedly wanting to continue on. Neither of them had noticed a pair of honey brown eyes watching them from a distance in the Astronomy Tower. Draco felt like taking Harry back to his dorm and cuddle him, not wanting the day to end. However, he couldn't do that as he noticed that their classes would soon start again. He rose and took Harry's hand in his and lead them to their next class -- Advance Herbology.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The honey brown orbs followed their silhouette figures walking to class. She would inform a certain red head that his boyfriend was seeing another. Now it wouldn't take long for her to claim her Ronald back, and when she gets rid of that bushy haired Granger, she would be his and only his. Lavender smiled maliciously, she knew that Ron was having an affair with her and the other Gryffindor girl, she was always infuriated by the fact that she wasn't enough for her Ronald but that would change soon, very soon. She cackled to herself as she left the Astronomy Tower, to her double Potions with Hufflepuffs.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, everyone was at their respectable tables, in the Great Hall. Lavender had already told Ron what she had seen earlier that afternoon, to say that Ron looked utterly pissed was an understatement, you could literally see the fumes coming from his ears like a freight train. Ron was on the brink of murdering Harry after what he heard from Lavender. He couldn't believe that Harry had betrayed him like that, well he'll just have to do something about it, before he really loses him to the ferret face. His face glowed as he thought of a plan, this time it won't be inflicting physical pain on Harry. He knew it would surely damage him, by making him feel guilty with the information that he had gained. If he tried to tell someone about what's happening to him, he would hurt him. He smirked at the thought of his plan taking place after dinner.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat right next to Ron who surprised him by holding him around the waist gently. Harry found this surprisingly comforting and he leaned into his boyfriend, he wondered what changed Ron to show him affection in public. He could've sworn that Ron hated public affection, he shrugged leaving it out of his mind. He felt ashamed about what happened earlier with Draco, but he knew that if he told him, he'd be punished. Besides, Ron was unfaithful more than one time, who knows how many other girls there were. He let his thoughts disappear as he felt eyes watching him and snapped up looking into honey brown that were glaring at him. He looked away embarrassed wondering what Lavender was thinking, he didn't know the girl much, but he had been badly hurt by the fact that he had caught his boyfriend and the 7th year girl having sex.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Ron didn't let the glare go unnoticed, he spoke icily to Lavender, "Do you have a problem? If not I would suggest you turn back to your own plate and not look towards Harry like that again, if you know what's good for you." He fixed the girl with a nasty glare of his own. He saw her flinch and retract back in her seat and began eating again. He smirked knowing this was new for Harry and would definitely set his plan to work if he kept going on like this tonight. He pulled Harry closer to his side and pressed a feather light kiss to the top of Harry's head. He gently whispered into the Gryffindor's ear, "I need to talk to you after dinner Harry, its urgent."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tensed against Ron's side, he didn't know whether Ron was going to punish or actually talked to him. He wondered if it had to do with Lavender but he didn't press it on to much and merely whispered an okay to him. He ate merrily and was fixed with another feeling that he was being watched this time green eyes met icy grey eyes. He felt bad for Draco, knowing they had shared a kiss that afternoon. He couldn't help feeling guilty again for cheating on Ron. He also couldn't help feeling happy when he had kissed Draco. He knew that he shouldn't be having these feelings for the blonde. Unlike Ron, Draco was gentle with him and he didn't force him to do anything. Draco had talked to him slowly and gentle like a real lover should, but he felt guilty for feeling all the same. He looked down at his lap, not wanting to eat anymore. He waited for Ron to finish and both of them had exited the Great Hall and back to the Gryffindor Common Room to talk about whatever Ron wanted to talk about. Harry felt nervous but he knew that he had to get it over with it.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Once Ron had reached the common room with Harry he knew that he had to play victim to get Harry to confess his wrong doings and hoping Harry would keep quiet about what had happened between them. He sighed and looked to the ground sadly, he heard Harry whisper, "What's wrong Ron?" He stared at the floor, making his eyes water slightly and his voice hoarse. "I heard something today Harry, and I want to know if it's true or not." He knew that this would work, so he played his cards well as he heard Harry say, "What exactly did you hear?" He sighed, "I heard from a reliable source that you kissed Malfoy." He saw the black haired boy tense and his eyes go wide as saucers. He heard him quietly say, "Yes it's true, I'm sorry Ron, It didn't mean anything and I regret it." He smirked inwardly, his plan was setting into motion. He sighed, "I'm very disappointed in you Harry, out of all people I didn't suspect you would hurt me this way." He walked upstairs fake crying, knowing this would add to the guilt Harry was sure to feel.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had tensed when he heard what Ron confessed to him. He knew he couldn't lie to Ron, because every time he tried his voice would rise in a higher octave than his own. He admitted his cheating, and lied about how he regretted it, but it came to a surprise when his voice didn't rise. He knew that Ron cheated too but he had forgiven him for everything so he needed to be forgiven as well for what had happened. He noticed how Ron voiced his disappointment and he never felt more shitty in his entire life. He looked up to see that Ron was going upstairs to the rooms. He sighed feeling guilty as to what had happened, for now he can only wait for Ron to forgive him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is involved in an abusive relationship that he can't get out of he had thought his best mate and lover Ron Weasley loved him but when he tries to leave him for one Draco Malfoy, things turn for the worse and wonders if he can get out before its too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in quite awhile, I've been having some major writers block and I apologize for my early readers who were looking forward for more chapters and didn't get it. But now here it is the 6th chapters, don't worry I am working on it as now I have beaten my writers block. Here it is my wonderful readers the next chapter.

It had been a week since Ron had confronted him about his kiss with Draco. He had felt terrible after he told him he did cheat. He couldn't stop thinking about the look on Ron's face after he told him he was disappointed with him. He hadn't meant to hurt his lover. He wanted forgiveness just as he had forgiven him for all the times he hurt and cheated on him. He thought it unfair about how Ron could be upset with him and how he couldn't be upset with Ron for everything he did to him. He wanted Ron to forgive him, he wanted everything to go back to normal. He didn't want to suffer in pain anymore. He wanted to make him happy and not see him angry anymore. He didn't know what to do. He got up from his four poster bed, thinking that maybe he should pay Draco a visit. It had been awhile since he had talked to the Slytherin Prince. As he thought of it, he hadn't talked to him since the day of the kiss. He got up and changed into his robes and headed down to the Great Hall. He needed to talk to someone about his current situation. He had grown closer to the Ice Prince as the months went by. As he was walking the halls he spotted Draco leaning against an alcove and stopped to greet him."Hey Draco," He cheerfully said.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco looked up from where he was leaning, he smiled as he recognized the voice from his beautiful raven haired friend. "Hey Harry," he said. In his mind he was thinking about how Harry looked lovely today, even in just plain black robes for school. He didn't care much for appearances on others, but his own. He had longed to talk to Harry after what had happened to him, but his mind had clouded with the fear of being rejected, just like in first year. So, he had decided to let things go on there own and wait for Harry to come up to him, and suprise suprise his own wish was granted. Here he was talking to the person of his dreams. He thought about how Harry must've forgiven him about the kiss. He heard distant snapping of fingers and snapped out of his reverie. "Huh? Sorry I was day dreaming, What were you saying?"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry looked at Draco worryingly. He thought something was up with Draco lately, he found it weird for the blonde to be staring out into space as he was trying to talk to him about the situation at hand. He always found the blonde nodding and seemingly interested in every conversation that they ever had together by the lake. It was like Draco liked to listen to him talk, but this time it was different. "I said, I need help with a sticky situation at hand, and it does kind of have to do with what happened a week ago." He bit his lip as he looked into those pale, grey eyes.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco seemed curious as to what Harry needed help with, he raised a pale blonde eyebrow, motioning for Harry to continue. "Well," Harry started. "Ron found out about our kiss and I was expecting him to treat me horrible for it, but all he said was that he was disappointed in me and I don't know what to do now." Draco could hear the hurt in his voice, he sighed knowing that no matter how much he hated to help with the situation and that he'd rather see the Weasel in Azkaban for his heinous crimes against his beautiful friend. "Well, what happened to reporting him Harry, I thought we agreed to do just that. I know you love him, but I'm afraid something bad will happen to you ---". He was cut off as if on cue, Ron stepped up to them and pulled Harry away. Draco glared at the red head, as he noticed that he pulled Harry away a little to roughly.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry had forgotten about reporting Ron, but he was so distracted with the thought of having hurt Ron's feelings. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt someone pull him. He was confused until he looked up into the face of one Ronald Weasley. He noticed how angry he looked and sighed thinking, 'Great, I'm going to get another beating for this too. He wanted to let Ron know that he didn't want Draco and that the kiss mean't nothing to him'. He knew deep down that it did mean something to him, but he wanted to salvage his relationship with his one long time friend and boyfriend. "Yes Ron, May I help you?" He sighed irritatingly as he felt the red head's hand grip tighter on his upper arm. He knew he'd be sporting bruises tomorrow, with how Ron had an iron grip on him.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron wanted to punch Harry for his lack of respect. He knew that to hurt Harry he must give him an ultimatum, it was either him or Draco."Harry, I've decided to forgive you, I still am disappointed and the only way I can truly forgive you and trust you again is if you cut all ties with that ferret." He glared at Malfoy as he said this. "Please Harry, I'm afraid that I may lose you and tonight I want to show you how much you mean to me." He looked into those green orbs lovingly, "I want to take you out to dinner at this nice restaurant in Hogsmeade, will you join me Harry James Potter," he said with as much sweetness as he could muster without vomiting.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco heard the whole conversation, he was hurt at the way Harry was sprouting a grin at the red head. Surely, Harry wouldn't give up his friendship for just one date and then have it go sour later on in the relationship. He was hopeful that Harry would not give him up, but the more he saw how happy Harry was, the more he doubted that the Gryffindor would risk his relationship with the red head. He started to hyperventilate as a million thoughts raced in his head. He didn't want the only person he loved to abandon him, for someone who didn't deserve his gentle soul. He started weaving a plan in his head so that even if Harry wanted to let him go that he'll let him know that he'll still be there for him. Even if it would hurt his pride.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry couldn't believe what Ron had said. He wanted to take him out on a date. He was overjoyed by having his boyfriend take him out on his first date. He was kind of sad and happy that this will be his first date. He thought about what Ron had said, he frowned. He didn't want to give up Draco, for he was the one that was always there for him, through thick and thin. He knew it wasn't fair to give up Draco for one date. He knew Ron, like the back of his hand, but he also didn't want to give up the opportunity that maybe Ron is changing. He knew that this was a difficult situation for him but he had to take Ron's feelings into consideration through all this. He did kiss Draco and he knew it was unfair to just throw away everything he had been through with Ron. He decided that maybe it was best if he did give Draco up for now, and that he can always make amends with him later. He hoped anyway. "Okay Ron, I'll give up our friendship for you." He felt his stomach turn as he said those words. "But, I'll have to talk to him about it. So, I'll see you later tonight, Goodbye." He leaned up to give his red-headed boyfriend a kiss goodbye. He walked back to Draco to talk about what Ron had said.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco couldn't believe his ears. Harry had the audacity to give up their friendship for the Weasel. He inhaled sharply and thought back to what he said, he will be supportive in whatever Harry decided. Even if he Harry didn't want to be friends with him, he could always convince him to report Ron. He couldn't contain his hurt as he looked into those beautiful forest green eyes. At that moment, he wished that he could run away and go cry in his private dorms to contain his dignity and pride. He knew that he could get through this as long as Harry was happy, he will be happy for Harry. Though he vouched if Ron ever did something bad to his Harry again that he will make sure the Weasel will be sent to Azkaban. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft voice say his name, "Draco."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry knew that this would be difficult for the blonde prince. He didn't want to see hurt in those beautiful eyes anymore, but he knew that he would. He closed his eyes as he said the words that he'll probably regret, "Draco, we can't be friends anymore and I'm sorry." He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He couldn't take the pain he was feeling. He ran away from the blonde and fast. He didn't want to see those grey orbs that were clouded with betrayal and hurt. In the distance he heard a faint cry of his name but kept running.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Harry!" Draco shouted as he reached out with his hand to grab the brunette, but he was too slow. He didn't have a chance to tell Harry that that he still supported him. He slid down the wall tears falling down his face. He was alone, his beloved left him. He knew that he couldn't stay here without someone finding him. He got up and wiped his tears with his sleeve and walked back to the dormitories where he will stay there for the rest of the night and into the next morning. He just hoped that Harry would come back to him, 'in due time' he thought. The strong feeling returned, that something bad was going to happen. He squashed those feelings knowing that Harry will be alright and that he'll have him sooner, if not later.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! All criticism is welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is involved in an abusive relationship that he can't get out of he had thought his best mate and lover Ron Weasley loved him but when he tries to leave him for one Draco Malfoy, things turn for the worse and wonders if he can get out before its too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me forever to update. I hope this makes up for the lack of time.

After Ron had left he went into the dormitories to go change for his date that evening. He growled in frustration as he couldn't tie a bowtie. He heard a giggle in the background knowing it was Hermione. They had had a quick shag before he went on the date, he knew that that will get him by for the upcoming evening. "This bloody bowtie!" He snarled as he ripped it from his neck and throwing it on the floor glaring daggers at the inanimate object. He saw Hermione pick it up and place it back around his neck. He turned around to face her as she did his tie for him. He growled as he started feeling her lips against his neck. "Not now Hermione, I have to look presentable for my date if I want my plans to go accordingly, now hand me the vial." He grabbed the vial from her delicate hands and placed it into his inner robe pockets. He had a plan for his boyfriend, alright. The plan that will make his boyfriend stay with him forever and never leave him. He chuckled darkly knowing what was to come.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry on the other hand had no problem putting on his best suit and tie. Considering his tie was a fixed one where you just had to snap it in place in the back. He smiled as he tried to tame his hair, he kept getting butterflies, he was excited for the date. He kept drifting back to the look on Draco's face, he was still ashamed for his decision, but he wanted things to get better with his relationship. He knew that if he had given up on Ron that, this date wouldn't be happening. He was sad to let his blonde friend go but it had to happen. He sprayed on some last minute cologne and headed down to the common room and waited for his beloved to come down.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ron decided that he looked presentable enough and headed down to the common room to find his boyfriend already waiting for him on the couch. "C'mon Harry lets go on that date I told you about." He was lucky that the eighth years got to do whatever they pleased during the weekends. He held Harry's hand as he knew that this would make the boy even more happy than what he already was. He walked to one of the passage ways that lead directly to Hogsmeade. He held Harry's hand as they walked through the snowy walk way to the restaurant Madam Puddifoots Shop.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had grimaced remembering his failed date with Cho Chang. Though he knew that this date meant a lot to him, so he'll forget everything that happened here with Cho. He smiled as he walked in with Ron, holding his hand tightly. He couldn't believe that he was going on this date with his boyfriend, it was a miracle. He tried to ignore his gut feeling, telling him that something was going to go wrong. Choosing to ignore it, he heard Ron talking to him. "Booth or Table?," He heard Ron say.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was starting to get annoyed with his "boyfriend" as he told him where he wanted to sit about three times. He rolled his eyes as he heard Harry say "Booth." He faked a smile at Harry, knowing that he needed to be calm in order for the plan to go into place. He walked Harry into the booth in the back. Knowing that he had to do whatever he was going to do in private, so no one can accuse him of poisoning the Savior of the Wizarding World. He sneered at the name that was always given to Harry, if only the world knew how he acted at the hand of his own, he was no savior. He always coward at every touch he laid on him, of course this is where Ron wanted him, scared. He slid into the booth as Harry slid in the opposite side of him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled at the waiter who approached them waiting to take their order. "May I have the Sunday roast." Harry noticed how the waiter kept looking at him like if he had two heads. He sighed, "May I help you?" The waiter who seem to be in a daze, had quickly apologized. Harry had smiled awkwardly at the waiter, telling him it was okay and that if he could also have a Butterbear with his cuisine.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ron couldn't contain the growl that was forming in his throat. He glared at the waiter, he knew that what he was doing was right. As the waiter turned to him for his order he said, "If you don't mind, I would like to order what I want and I don't appreciate you ogling my boyfriend, thank you." The waiter splutted out another apology and asked what Ron had wanted, "I would like to order Steak and Kidney Pie and may I have a Butterbear with that, please." He emphasized the please. He hated using manners but, he knew that he had to for this occassion, especially if he wanted the poof to be happy later on.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was surprised that Ron had felt genuine jealousy and that he had used manners. He knew how hard it was for the Red head to use his manners. He did not like to use sorry at all, so when he had apologized the first time he was shocked, to say the least. He had felt the need to use the loo, since he had not been able to go before he left the castle. "Excuse me, Ron, I'm going to the loo, be right back." He leaned in to give Ron a tiny kiss on the cheek as he left to the loo.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had grimaced at the intimate action. He was not used to any intimacy with Harry or his whores. As the waiter brought their drinks, he sneered as he said "Thank you." Now he can put his plan into action. He brought out a tiny vial of a potion that had ingrediants that can make a wizard be impregnanted. He chuckled inwardly as he thought of the plan to go through with success. He plucked the cork out of the vial and poured it into the Butterbeer, gently mixing it in. Thank god that the potion had not reacted to the slight alcohol in the Butterbeer. Hermione had said that it might and it might not and luck was on his side this time. He always had the foulest luck in all his years throughout Hogwarts, now he will plot his revenge.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had washed his hands and exited out of the loo. He noticed how Ron looked very handsome in his suit and tie and blushed as he noticed his boyfriend staring at him with the exact same expression. He knew that this was a big deal for Ron, as he never took him out in public. He knew that he would cherish this date forever. He thought about how he was doubting himself to marry his best mate. He knew now that he really wanted to marry him. He felt butterflies rise in his stomach again as he sat back down across from Ron in the booth. He felt eyes on his being, he looked up and saw that Ron was looking at him with genuine love and care. He flushed. Ron never looked at him with such passionate love in his eyes. He wanted to ease his nervousness. He distracted himself with his butterbeer and sipped shyly as he looked into Ron and portrayed all his love and devotion into his eyes.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had tried his best to look the doting boyfriend as Harry always wanted him to be. He had to carefully inspect his boyfriend as he sipped his butterbeer. He held his breath, he didn't know if the concoction had a different taste. He sighed a breath of relief when he noticed that Harry didn't make a face at the beverage. He then was greatful that the concoction didn't tamper with the butterbeer. He reached across the table as he noticed that Harry had his hands on the table. He held the hands and looked into Harry's eyes as he tried to muster enough love into his voice and eyes. He was sickened at the thought of how easily it was to manipulate the bastard. He sneered mentally and inwardly groaned as to what he was going to say next. He really hated being affectionate to Harry, he knew that the boy didn't deserve it, that's why he hated it. He knew that he would have to do this for awhile, if he wanted Harry to accept what is to come later on in the relationship. "Harry, I love you with all my heart, tonight, I want to show you how much I love you." He made his face flush at the thought, even though he would hate the fact that he had to act out this affectionate part of himself to Harry tonight.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's eyes went wide as saucers. He had not expected Ron to tell him outwardly as to what he wanted. He shivered as he felt goosebumps rise on his skin. He noticed the waiter coming towards them with their plates. He would tell Ron his answer after they had their fill of the cuisine. He was still scared of being overly intimate with Ron after what had happened that night. He no longer liked to think of that night. He kept that night hidden within lock and key at the back of his mind. He stopped thinking about it just as fast as the thought had come. He didn't want to ruin the night with such horrid thoughts, even though he had forgiven Ron the morning after it had happened. He smiled at Ron as he ate in complete silence, marveling how lovely the night had been. Maybe, just maybe, he will let himself be taken and basked in love tonight by his red-headed lover. He smiled at the thought of his life finally being the way he wanted. Happy, loved and adored by his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :B. All criticism is welcomed :).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is involved in an abusive relationship that he can't get out of he had thought his best mate and lover Ron Weasley loved him but when he tries to leave him for one Draco Malfoy, things turn for the worse and wonders if he can get out before its too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8, I'm on a roll you guys :B. I'm warning you that this chapter may look a little different from my other chapters, I'm sorry about that ;-;.

Harry woke up the next morning with a smile on his face, he looked beside him, as he felt a warm body next to his. He blushed as he recapped the nights events.

_**'Harry moaned gently, as he felt lips kiss at his neck and fingers trailing along his sides, caressing his soft, tanned skin. He wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders of his boyfriend. He felt one lubed finger enter his puckered entrance and wriggled at the odd intruding digit. He heard Ron say "Relax Harry, It'll feel better, I promise." He did as what he was told and soon he felt himself arch his back at the pleasure. "Feels good doesn't it," he heard the red-head mutter. "Yesss," was his response.'** _

He felt himself grow hard at the memory. He wanted to cry from the happiness. He stared lovingly at the youngest Weasley son. He couldn't contain the emotions he felt swell within his accelerated heart. He leaned forward and kissed gently at the plump lips.

                                                                                      -----------------------------------------------------------------

Ron felt lips being pressed against his, he didn't particularly enjoy those pairs of lips being pressed against his. He would rather have soft lips of a woman than dry lips from a man. He knew who was kissing him, but he pretended to not have felt them. He waited until those lips distanced themselves from his. He blinked his eyes rapidly as the sun hit his eyes. He looked up at the blushing Gryffindor. He groaned, knowing that he'd have to get rid of his happiness soon. He didn't like seeing Harry happy whatsoever. His main mission was to make him miserable and still have Harry crawl back to him, no matter what hurt he brought upon the raven-haired boy. "Morning", he said. He averted his eyes and looked around the dormitory and saw that everyone was still asleep. It wasn't unknown for the rest of the boys in the dormitory to know that Harry and himself were dating. Everyone in the castle knew about their relationship. He also didn't care if anyone found out about his secretive relationship with Hermione Granger, it wasn't like he was hiding it. He knew that rumors that spread around the castle, were just that, rumors. He knew that Harry wouldn't believe them, or so he thought.

                                                                                     -----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled down at Ron, he noticed that the red-head was getting up to leave his side, he frowned at that. "Where are you going Ron?" He looked up at the bright blue eyes of his red headed boyfriend. He noticed the glare that he received, he was confused. Was he mad at him? What did he do wrong? He could change and make his boyfriend happy. He did give up his friendship for Draco just to make him happy. What more did he want from him? It's not like he could give him the world. He felt hurt rise in his chest. His heart constricting as he struggled to keep his accelerating heart at a constant rate.

                                                                                    -----------------------------------------------------------------

Ron glared at the teenage boy, he hated clingy people. "It's none of your concern, slut", his voice icy cold. He looked at the pained look on the brats face. He didn't give two shits about whether he was hurt or not. He turned on his heel and headed towards his trunk and reached out for a new set of robes and clothes to shower away Harry's essence. He walked into the shared bathroom and showered.

                                                                                    -----------------------------------------------------------------

A week went by since the last time Ron had insulted him after their heated, pleasure filled night. Harry continued to listen to the rumors that circulated around Hogwarts. He didn't like what was going on around him. The rumors of Hermione and Ron sneaking out late at night to go on private dates and being together. It had also been a week since he had talked to the Slytherin Prince. He was still afraid that Ron would terrorize him for it. He couldn't stand secrets and decided to confront Ron about the rumors. "Ronald Weasley!!" He made his voice bellow out like his uncle used to do when he was really angry with him. He heard footsteps bang down the steps into the common room, thank god no one was around and it was around lunch time anyway.

                                                                                   -----------------------------------------------------------------

Ron heard Harry call out to him, he grunted as he lifted himself off of Hermione. He walked out of the dorm room forgetting to straighten his shirt and the cover the hickey's that weren't from Harry. He thudded down the stairs to his soon to be pregnant boyfriend. He grunted remembering last week, oh how he hated that night, all he wanted to do was forget that night and focus on Hermione. He had a feeling of knowing what the Gryffindor was going to talk to him about, "Yes, sweetheart." He let the sarcastic tone seep through his voice. Since when did Harry believe in rumors?

                                                                                  -----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked at his disheveled boyfriend, noticing the love bites on his neck. His heart tightened painfully, he didn't want to believe the rumors, but the evidence was clear and in his face. His eyes welled up with tears threatening to spill out at the corners of his eyes. "I wanted to know something, but I think I've already found my answer." He turned on his heel and walked out of the common room and exited through the portrait of the Fat Lady. When he was out of the dorm, he dashed down the tower stairs, not noticing the stares he received. He ran until his side pinched achingly, warning him that he was straining himself. He didn't care for the pain, as he was used to the beatings and the curses that he received during and before the war. He didn't notice the figure that was walking toward him and smacked right into him. "Watch where you're going four eyes," as the person didn't know who he was, as said figure had their nose in a book. Harry recognized the voice --Draco.

                                                                                 -----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco plopped onto his arse. He didn't know who the hell ran into him, all he knew was that the person had glasses. He gracefully got back on his feet, he was confused as to who was hugging him. He looked down as his heart skipped a beat. Harry was the one who was hugging him. He felt wetness against his robes, he became concerned as he had insulted him and immediately regretted what he said. Draco remembered the lonely days that he had endured without Harry. His heart ached and he pushed Harry off of him. He didn't want to become a second choice every time Harry got hurt. He heard Harry start to apologize, he quickly interrupted him. "It's okay Potter, no need to be so bloody emotional." He gently pushed the boy off of him and started walking down the corridor. His heart wanting to reach out to the emotional boy, but knowing that the betrayal he felt outweighed his feelings towards Harry.

                                                                                -----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry heard Draco call him by his surname. He felt a stabbing in his heart that left him lonely. He felt himself being pulled away from the blonde. He stared at the retreating figure. He knew that he couldn't let him get away. He started running after Draco, yelling his name, "Draco, Wait!!! Draco, Please!!" He had to apologize for last week for giving up their friendship. He knew that he had to do something before he lost him forever. He reached the blonde and spun him around. "Draco please, I need to tell you something." He could see the infamous Malfoy mask being placed. He looked at Draco with hurt, he never used his mask around him, ever since they started talking and getting to know each other better.

                                                                               -----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked at the hurt expression on Harry's face, he couldn't help but melt inside, but he knew that he had to stand up for himself and let it be known that he won't just be another choice for Harry to go to when Ron did something wrong. "Yes, Potter." He let his Malfoy mask cover his emotions. It felt wrong covering his emotions to the Gryffindor boy, but he knew it would keep himself in check and to not let what happened slide. He fought the urge to lunge forward and get the boy in a vice like grip. He heard the quiver in Harry's voice as he apologized for giving up their friendship and choosing Weasel over him. He felt the jealousy rise within him as he remembered first year. He controlled his breathing as he felt himself get angry over what had happened. He didn't know where all this pent up anger came from, but he knew that he had to get out of there before he really hurt the Golden Boy. "I don't need to hear your petty excuses Potter. Now if you'll excuse me I need to head to Arithmancy, I suggest you do the same, Potty." He sneered at the Gryffindor. He turned on his heels as his robes whirled around him.

                                                                              -----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared wide eyed at the Slytherin's retreating form. He felt tears well up again. He couldn't believe Draco had acted so cold towards him. He had forgotten how the Slytherin Prince had a biting tongue. He walked slowly back to Gryffindor dormitories to retrieve his bag and walk out to Care of Magical Creatures, where Hagrid was waiting. He couldn't concentrate in class, as he kept thinking about the look Draco gave him. He never felt so alone in his life. As class ended he walked back to the castle and into Gryffindor Tower. He had a free period before heading down to Herbology. He decided that he'll distract himself with homework he received that morning from Potions. He knew he was rubbish at the subject, but he tried his hardest, and that all that mattered to him.

                                                                              -----------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the castle, Draco had the same problem. He couldn't concentrate on his barely received Arithmancy Homework. He liked to do his homework right then and there so he wouldn't have to worry about it. He sighed and dropped the quill on his work desk next to his four poster bed, knowing that he wasn't going to get any of it done. He felt bad for treating Harry badly. He knew he shouldn't have, especially because the boy had given up their friendship for his dysfunctional relationship with the red-head. He decided that he'd go out for a walk on the lake. He liked clearing his head when things got tough. He only hoped that he could apologize for his behavior soon and that he could hear as to what Harry had to say. He couldn't deny the fact that he missed his raven-haired beauty. He had nightmares of Harry leaving him for good. He knew that his separation was temporary, but he couldn't help but feel that he wouldn't ever win the heart of Gryffindor's Golden Boy. He walked out of the castle and towards the Black Lake. He always enjoyed watching the magical aura that surrounded the Lake. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh November air.

                                                                            -----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had finished his Potions essay and decided that he needed a short break and headed down to the lake. He only had half an hour before Herbology would start. He decided to take his book bag just in case he lost track of time. He knew that he wouldn't be able to pay attention in Herbology as well, since he had the Slytherin Prince in there. He sighed as he headed towards the front double doors of the castle. He didn't notice that the blonde was there as he was walking with his head down looking at the floor. He bumped gently into the figure. He mumbled an apology before looking as to who he bumped into. He froze as he stared into the icy grey eyes of the person he didn't want to see at that moment. He felt his eyes well up again. He couldn't stand there, so he walked away back to the castle. He felt a hand grab his wrist and he turned to look at Draco who was holding his wrist. "Yes," he croaked.

                                                                            -----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco couldn't stop himself from reaching out to the hurt brunette. He grabbed his wrist and looked into those beautiful eyes that he always dreamt about. He heard the croak in Harry's voice, he felt bad for making the brunette cry. He pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug, "I'm so sorry Harry, I couldn't control the anger that was blossoming in my chest. I couldn't stand the fact that you had left me again for him. I'm so sorry, can you forgive me. Please, I've missed you deeply this past week," his voice cracked with the hurt he felt within him. He felt wetness against his chest and he held on tighter, not wanting to let Harry go. He swallowed the lump he had in his throat, trying his hardest not to cry with the brunette. "What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier. I'm sorry for being an ass, I should've listened to you." He felt the brunette pull away from him, as Harry wiped his tears from his cheeks.

                                                                           -----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked up at Draco after recovering from his emotional state, "I wanted to say i'm sorry for giving up our friendship. I know that was a dick move to do, I didn't realize how much I hurt you in the process of deciding to go to Ron again. It turns out all those rumors were true. He has another lover, I saw his neck bruised with love bites. Love bites that weren't mine." He felt his eyes well up again for what seemed the millionth time that day. He breathed in and out to control his emotions, he knew that he shouldn't be crying about it. He had forgiven Ron for those mistakes but he knew it was one thing to have sex with someone than have an emotional relationship with someone else. He looked into the furious grey eyes of one Draco Malfoy's. At that moment he felt the need to throw up. He turned quickly away from the Slytherin and retched all over the grass. He felt woozy as he swayed back and forth. He collapsed onto the ground beside his own vomit as darkness consumed him.

                                                                          -----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked at Harry with a horrified expression as he saw him collapse. It took Draco a minute to recover from his initial shock, he picked up the book bag and strapped it over his shoulder and levitated Harry gently into the castle, heading towards the Infirmary. He was worried, he didn't know what made Harry collapse but he knew he had a sinking feeling in his gut, telling him it wasn't good. He rushed passed a couple of third years blocking the entrance to the Infirmary. Once he got inside the Infirmary he levitated Harry down onto a cot. "MADAM POMFREY, I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE HAR--!".

                                                                          -----------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Malfoy if you would please refrain from yelling in my Infirmary, I would gladly appreciate it. Now, what is it that you need?" She looked passed the blonde and her face blanched. She always had this boy in the Infirmary it never failed that something always happened to this poor boy. She wondered if it would ever get better for him. She ran some diagnosed testing and her face went starch white. She new that wizards getting pregnant wasn't a rare case, she also knew that you needed a potion to become pregnant if you were male. In this case she didn't know if the wizard knew he was pregnant or not. She tested his stress levels and sighed under her breath. She knew that extensive stress can harm the baby and the child bearer.

                                                                         -----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco heard the soft sigh from the Medi-Witch. He didn't like the sound of that. "Will he be okay Madam Pomfrey?" He looked at the starch white witch, he knew that something was wrong and he wanted to know what was wrong. He hoped that it wasn't Ron who hurt him again. He would march over to the Weasel and hex him into next century if he found out that he landed Harry into the Infirmary again.

                                                                         -----------------------------------------------------------------

"How much do you know about Mr. Potter's condition Mr. Malfoy?" She looked at the puzzled expression on the teen. She knew at that moment that Draco wasn't the father of Harry's baby. She prayed to Merlin that the boy wasn't raped and forced into pregnancy against his will. She wouldn't be able to stand seeing the hurt in the boy again. She knew that Mr. Potter deserved happiness in his life, but it seemed that the world didn't want him to be happy. She knew of Mr. Potter's relationship with young Mr. Weasley. She pressed her lips into a thin line, hoping that his pregnancy was intentional on both consenting adults. If not, well she knows what she must do.

                                                                         -----------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean Madam Pomfrey?" He looked at her confused. He had no idea what she was hinting at. He just hoped that it wasn't serious. He looked between Harry and Madam Pomfrey, hoping she would tell him about his condition anyway. He just wished that everything would be okay for the raven haired teen. He hated the thought of something happening to Harry. He knew that Harry still hadn't told anyone what had happened with Ron. He became frustrated with each passing second. He wondered if he should tell Madam Pomfrey about Harry's abusive relationship with the Weasel.

                                                                         -----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but I cannot tell you about his condition since this doesn't include you. I can tell you that he'll be fine though. You can head back to class Mr. Malfoy, I'll give you a note excusing your tardiness." She wrote a pass and handed it over to the blonde, all the while shooshing him out of the Infirmary. "You may visit tomorrow, Please inform Mr. Weasley of Mr. Potter, I need to tell him the information that I have discovered." She smiled sternly at the blonde. She could tell that the blonde was agitated by the way he looked at her. She wish she could tell him, but it was against Mr. Potter's privacy. She closed the doors and walked into her private chambers and floo called McGonagall about Harry's condition. She waited for a few fleeting moments as the Headmistress came out of the fireplace. Her face starch white as her's had been when she ran the tests. They discussed the upcoming events that will happen as soon as Harry woke up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you really all enjoy it :).


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is involved in an abusive relationship that he can't get out of. He had thought his best mate and lover Ron Weasley loved him but when he tries to leave him for one Draco Malfoy, things turn for the worse and wonders if he can get out before its too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, It's been a while since I've updated this story. I know 3 years is a long time. I never thought I'd be able to finish this story. Recently I've had writers guilt and re-read and re-wrote some of the chapters. I think some of you may like my new updated versions of the old chapters. Here is my next chapter. Reviews are welcomed as always  
> Warning I added Mpreg to the story, hope you like it. :).

Malfoy’s confusion was permanently etched on his face, wondering why Pomfrey needed Weasley. He stalked towards the Gryffindor Dormitory, worried that Ron must’ve done something to hurt the brunette. He took the steps two at a time, wanting to get down to business. He would hurt Ron – the oaf. He knocked on The Fat Lady’s Portrait. The door swung open to reveal a tiny first year. He sneered, “Bring Weasley to me, now.” He watched as the little Gryffindor shook his head and hurried off to find the red-head. Ron was busy with Hermione when he heard a tiny shriek telling him, “Malfoy is looking for you Ron, he looks pretty mad.” He watched the retreating tiny first year go back to his friends. He sighed angrily, what did the stupid git want. He stalked out of the Dormitory, ignoring Hermione’s confused face. Once he had walked out of the Dormitory, he felt hands press against him, pushing him against the wall. He smirked at the blonde git, “What Malfoy?” Draco wanted to wipe the stupid smirk off the red-heads face. He growled, “If you have hurt Harry in anyway, you’ll get it Weasley. I’ll make sure of that. Harry is in the Infirmary, Pomfrey wanted me to let you know, but if I had it my way, you wouldn’t have anything to do with Harry ever again.” He glared at the freckled-faced git. He let him go, to his dismay. He looked up and down at the red-head in disgust, scoffing as he left Gryffindor territory. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He watched as Malfoy retreated and wanted to hex the cretin for touching him. Sneering, he wondered what happened to his stupid boyfriend this time. He waited until he saw Malfoy turn the corner of the stairs. He stalked toward the Infirmary, pissed that his moment with Hermione was ruined. He was curious as to why he was called upon. Draco hid behind the stairwell, following Ron with his eyes. He decided that if he wanted to know what happened to Harry, that he was going to have to spy and eavesdrop onto the conversation with Weasley and the Medi-Witch. He waited until Weasley was far enough to stalk him without being caught. He treaded lightly throughout the halls. As he caught up with Weasley to the infirmary, he noticed the door was slightly ajar. He pressed his ear into the opening. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ron had reached the infirmary and blanched when he saw the Headmistress, his parents, Minister of Magic and Madam Pomfrey all talking animatedly. He looked at each of their expressions, all of them worried. He calmed himself and looked at Harry, who wasn’t awake. He sighed in relief, knowing that if Harry wasn’t awake that he could lie straight through his teeth. He cleared his throat to catch the attention of all the adults in the room. He started getting nervous again when all eyes were on him. He noticed in the corner of his eye that Harry was starting to stir awake. He cursed silently in his head. Let’s hope that Harry will be happy and that his plan can still be executed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Draco listened in on the adults talking, he noticed that there were authorities in the room. He recognized the Minister of Magic’s voice. He smirked maybe this will be the day that Weasley will pay for his heinous crimes. He still felt bad that he couldn’t have been the one to snitch on Weasley to the Medi-Witch. He knew he would be questioned by the Aurors, when Weasley got caught. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ron waited to hear the information that was going to be given to him, he knew what it was already. He looked at the Medi-Witch worryingly. If he wanted everything to be okay, he had to act like he cared. “Madam Pomfrey, is Harry okay?” He looked at the worrying expression on Madame Pomfrey. “Mr. Weasley, I know that you are Harry’s significant other, and are worried about him, but we must wait until Mr. Potter is conscious to give you this sensitive information. We believe that the information that I have contained that Mr. Potter doesn’t know about his condition." He tried to tell Madam Pomfrey, that Harry did know but was interrupted by the brat himself. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Harry stirred awake, rubbing his blurry eyes, he picked up his glass and scanned the room. He noticed that Ron’s family was there along with Minister of Magic Shacklebot and Headmistress McGonagall. He looked at them in confusion, he turned to Madam Pomfrey, “What’s going on?” He looked around and his eyes landed on Ron himself, his heart started to race. ‘Oh god, what did he do now,’ he thought. He looked down at his being, he noticed that nothing was out of sorts. He sighed a breath of relief, but then what was he doing here? Why was he in the Infirmary and why did this need everyone he knew, to know about? “Mr. Potter,” Madam Pomfrey started. She noticed the tense look he gave Mr. Weasley. She had a feeling that something was wrong. She continued, not wanting to delay the information any longer, “Mr. Potter, are you aware that you are pregnant? Are you aware that Wizarding Males can get pregnant? Are you aware that the only way you can become pregnant is by ingesting a Fertility potion?" She took in the wizard’s tense stature and wide saucer eyes. She pressed her lips into a fine line, fearing the worst. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Harry tensed at the information he was just given. He started to hyperventilate, his heart rate increasing. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He looked at Ron and saw the murderous glance he was given. How could he have been possibly induced with a pregnancy potion. He felt like crying, he knew right then and there that he didn’t want to be tied to Ron forever. What about Draco? Did Draco know about his pregnancy? 'Of course he doesn't know, you didn't even know until now' he thought. He looked at Ron, not knowing what to say. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Draco had strained his ears to listen to the conversation. His eyes bulged when Madam Pomfrey told Harry that he was pregnant. His heart sunk, not knowing if Harry did this intentionally or if it was done purposefully - on Ron's part. He hoped it was the latter, he hoped that Weasley had played a hand at manipulating Harry into falling pregnant with his spawn. He went on to continue to listen in on the conversation, wanting to hear Harry’s answer. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ron looked furiously at Harry. He looked around at the adults’ presence in the room to see if they were paying attention to him. He noticed that all eyes were on Harry, waiting for his answer. He took the opportunity to mouth to Harry, ‘Say yes, or else’. He looked glaringly at him. He knew that Potter wouldn’t betray him like that, especially in front of his family. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry had seen Ron’s mouthed lips. He spoke shakily, “Y-yes Madam Pomfrey, I was aware, Ron and I have been dating for a while and we mutually agreed that we try for a baby together.” He saw all the relieved expressions on everyone’s faces. He felt fear blossom into his chest. What was he going to do? He didn’t want this baby at all. I mean he wanted a family, but he didn’t want to be pregnant while finishing school. Especially being pregnant with Ron’s baby. He knew Ron was unfit to be a father. Harry had been planning on breaking up with the red-head after his conversation with Draco. He knew that Draco had been right all along. He knew that he had to report Ron for his crimes. For now, he had to play his cards right, unless he wanted to get out of there alive. He looked at Pomfrey’s satisfied expression. Yes, he must play this right. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ron was pleased that Harry went along with it. He knew that the brunette wouldn’t leave him hanging to dry. He walked towards Harry with a small smile on his lips. He at this moment had to act like the loving boyfriend that he was. He leaned forward towards Harry and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, he whispered in his ear, so no one can hear, “Good, slut.” He felt Harry tremble against him. He ran his fingers through the raven-haired locks, “Shhh, Shhh, everything will be okay love, we will work through this together.” He turned to his audience, “Could you please give us privacy, I think Harry and I have some things to discuss, we would like to be left alone.” 

He watched as the adults dispersed from the Infirmary, ‘Good’ he thought to himself. He smiled at his family congratulating him on his new upcoming member of their family. He politely thanked them and watched as they left, he then turned to Harry with a mischievous glint in his eye. \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Draco couldn’t believe his ears, so Harry had done this intentionally. He walked away from the Infirmary, devastated. He knew now that he would never gain the affections from the Gryffindor hero. He wanted to be happy for Harry, but he couldn’t help but feeling that something was wrong with all of this. Why would Harry want a family with Weasley, after all that he’s done to hurt him? He pondered on these questions wanting to know if they were definite. He stalked back to the Slytherin Dormitories, not being able to hear what was being said to the green-eyed teen. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry watched in horror as everyone left to their own devices. He didn’t want to be alone with Ron in the Infirmary, he wanted to scream for everyone to stay, but he knew that it would make the situation worse. He stared into the blue orbs of Ronald Weasley, noticing the scary glint in his eye that he was so accustomed to seeing when being punished. He shook violently, not wanting to be in the cot anymore. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ron sniggered at the way Harry shook when he took notice of just only them two in the Infirmary. “Harry,” he started. He noticed the black-haired teen look at him with undeniable fear. He swallowed the rising bubble of laughter coming out of his throat. He needed to be serious, if he wanted Harry to do as he said. He made his voice low and threatening, “You will not speak about this to anyone, you will not rat me out to the authorities, if I suspect that you are going to speak up against me, you will pay.” With that he left the Infirmary, just in time for Madam Pomfrey to attend to Harry. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry watched Ron’s retreating form and began to formulate a plan on how he was supposed to escape the psychotic Weasley son. He looked up at Madam Pomfrey as she began to explain that he’ll be taking pre-natal supplement potions, to maintain his pregnancy. She explained on how he’ll be given nausea relief potions whenever he needed them. He shook his head in understanding. Still scared, he wondered if he could talk to Draco about the situation. Maybe he could help him escape. He heard Madam Pomfrey tell him that he could go back to class and enjoy the rest of the evening. He checked the time and noticed that he didn’t have any more classes for that day. He decided that tomorrow he would talk to the Slytherin Prince. Right now, he needed rest - much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who waited patiently. I mean really patiently for my new chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is involved in an abusive relationship that he can't get out of. He had thought his best mate and lover Ron Weasley loved him but when he tries to leave him for one Draco Malfoy, things turn for the worse and wonders if he can get out before its too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I think this is the best chapter that I've written -if I say so myself. *Humble brag*. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. It feels liberating to finally have some motivation to finish this story. It took a long time for me to come back to it. I don't want to make excuses for abandoning this story for such a long time. I'm just finally glad that I did come back.  
> Please Enjoy. Please review. tips and criticisms are always welcomed.

The next morning

“Fuck me!” Harry exclaimed, as he became overwhelmed with nausea. He ran passed a very confused Neville, towards the shared bathroom. He landed hard on his knees as he retched into the toilet. He could sense someone watching him in his most vulnerable state. He looked up at his viewer through lidded eyes. He saw it was a very worried Neville. He wiped his mouth with the back of his pajama sleeve. He smiled softly at Neville. 

\- “Ya, alright there Harry?” 

\- “Yeah, Nev, I’m fine, thanks for asking.” 

\- “No problem, mate.” 

He pushed passed Neville and saw Ron smirking at him. He shuddered at the thought of a living being growing inside of him by his abusive boyfriend – ex boyfriend he should say. He knew that he wasn’t officially cut off from Ron, but soon he would be. He needed to get through today without worrying about the red-head. He picked up a fresh set of clothes, it was Saturday, he was going to take a shower and have a long talk with Draco. He knew that if he ignored Ron long enough, the git would wander off and not show any interest. With the new information that he gained, he wasn’t so sure now. He didn’t know why Ron trapped him in the cruelest way. As he tried prying through his roommates, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked, ‘Of course Ron would show a sudden interest.’ He smiled warily at the red-head not knowing what he was going to say. 

\- “Harry, love, I think we should announce our exciting news with everyone at breakfast? What’d you think?” 

As he was going to reply Seamus cut in. 

\- “What news, Har?” 

Spluttering, “I’m pregnant, Seamus.” He saw the Irish boy’s face split into a wide grin. He smiled anxiously at the rest of his roommates, who congratulated him. He resented Ron for bringing it up, he still hadn’t come to terms with his pregnancy. 

\- “If ya don’t mind, guys, please don’t bring it up to the others, we want to surprise everyone else.” He heard Ron say as he headed for the showers. 

Once he entered the bathroom, he turned on the hot water, wanting to relax his aching muscles. He didn’t know what to do. What would Draco think when he finds out. Would he still want to be his friend? He knew that the Slytherin Prince had had a crush on him. He didn’t want Draco to stop being his friend because of this. He didn’t know when he started to become so dependent on Draco being there. He just wanted to talk to someone about it. 

He sighed heavily as he started to lather his body with his favorite vanilla scented body potion. He mixed a dab of lavender to soothe his body aches. That fall really hurt his body. He became aware at how his body was becoming sensitive to every little thing. He didn’t notice at first, but when he found out about his condition, it started to make sense. Once Harry had dressed and gotten out of the shower he noticed that Ron was still sitting on the bed, waiting for him. He groaned inwardly, could his day get any worse? 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had sent all the other dorm mates out, with each of them promising him that they wouldn’t spoil the surprise. He wanted to wait for his ‘boyfriend’, that word made him cringe. He despised the word. He despised anything that had to do with Potter. Fucking imp. Anything and everything to do with Potter made his blood boil. He couldn’t be entirely pissed at the situation, he did bring this upon himself. He knew that the only way the insolent brat would stay with him, is that if he trapped him with a baby. He cringed at the thought of having a child. Children were disgusting. Utterly revolting. He shivered in disgust. He knew that the bitch wanted a family of his own. He knew that the only way to do that was manipulate the whole date and get him to finally lay down with him. 

He knew he played his part well -too well, he thought. He only knew that he wanted Potter for his own personal gain, but at what lengths was he willing to go through to get there? What sacrifices would he make? He knew that what he was going to do at breakfast, will make or break Hermione. He couldn’t be bothered for his plans to be dissuade, even at the expense of the one he truly loved. 

He traced the outlines of a tiny box in his jean pocket. He swallowed thickly, nothing scared him, but this would, surely. He didn’t doubt that Potter wouldn’t say yes. He knew that the moment he did it, that Potter would be ecstatic. 

He looked up to find Potter standing in the doorway to the bathrooms, an uneasy look crossing his delicate boyish features. He knew he would have to manipulate him again. \- “Harry, dear, c’mon, I’ll walk you to the Great Hall for breakfast.” He kissed the uneasy teen on the cheek, watching his features go from uneasy to shock. He pulled the green-eyed teen by the hand, holding it softly. He hated being affectionate, but it was the only way to have the man unravel in his hands. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'

Harry didn’t know what to think of the situation. He was confused by Ron’s utter change of demeanor, he didn’t know what the red-head had in plan, but he didn’t like it, not one bit. He wasn’t going to fall for it anymore. He didn’t want to be weak anymore. He didn’t want to go back to Ron again, just because he was being affectionate. He caught onto the red-head – the bastard. 

He knew he had to talk to Draco before breakfast, but he knew it would be suspicious of him to just walk away from Ron. Especially now that he’s pregnant and he’d need to take his supplements. He cursed inwardly at Ron for trapping him in this predicament. 

He didn’t know when he started to despise the red-headed teen. He knew about a week ago if Ron would have pulled this stunt he would have went straight back into his arms. He didn’t want to do that anymore. He didn’t want to be pushed around anymore. He wanted to stand his ground. He didn’t know if it was his hormones making him braver, but he felt liberated – it truly was liberating. He discovered a new sense in himself, to take back what was missing in his life – bravery. He wasn’t going to take Ron’s shit anymore. This will be his time. He smiled inwardly at the thought of being free from Ron’s grasp. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron lead them to the Great Hall and sat next to Hermione. He watched as the bushy-headed girl smiled lovingly at him. God, he was going to miss all their dates and their sexual escapades. He knew that he was screwed when he started to fall in love with her. He knew he would break her heart at what was to come next in his new chapter of his life. He decided to put off marrying Potter at the end of graduation. He decided now was the time to propose to the speckle- eyed git. He smiled sadly at Hermione as he stood up and walked around to Potter. 

He cleared his throat loudly. He looked around the room as the Hall went quiet, even the staff had stopped speaking to listen to what he had to say. He smiled as he put his hand on Potter’s shoulder, as he spoke the words of his announcement. 

– “Excuse me everyone, I have an announcement to make. I know it’s quite early in the morning to be speaking so loudly, so I’ll get right on with it.” He continued as all eyes were on him. Searching the hall, his eyes landed on the Slytherin, sneering at the blonde-headed git. 

\- “Harry and I are having a baby, we’re pregnant.” He faked laughed as all the people around the room were cheering and clapping – some even whistling. 

\- “Okay, Okay, everyone calm down, I’ve got another question to ask my lovely boyfriend.” He watched as everyone immediately started shushing each other, to hear as to what he had to say. He leaned down to whisper for Harry to stand. He watched as the Gryffindor complied. He got down on one knee, holding the Gryffindor's delicate hands and began to say. 

\- “Harry, love, these past few months have been great. I hope you know that I love you with all my heart and want to be with you forever. I know we may have our ups and downs, but what relationship doesn’t? Harry James Potter, will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?” 

Neither one of them noticed a certain blonde Slytherin get up and leave the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, more will be up soon! Promise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is involved in an abusive relationship that he can't get out of. He had thought his best mate and lover Ron Weasley loved him but when he tries to leave him for one Draco Malfoy, things turn for the worse and wonders if he can get out before its too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was a little bit harder to come up with, but I know where I'm headed with the story, I'm sorry if it sounds repetitive or redundant. Tell me how I did? Reviews and Criticism is always welcomed

“R-Ron, you can’t be serious!” Hermione’s shrill voice broke Harry’s staggering thoughts. 

He whipped around to look at Hermione with a suspicious gaze. 

\- “Why not Hermione? Why wouldn’t he be serious about asking me?” He knew he didn’t need to question why, he’d known about their secret relationship behind his back. 

\- “Be- because, - “ 

\- “Because, I know! -” He turned to Ron, in a low threatening voice.

\- “Because, you’ve been cheating on me for the past few months with Hermione and Lavender!” He laughed bitterly as he saw Ron’s face turn purple from embarrassment. He knew he would be mad.

Everyone around them had gasped and horrified expressions. Some even whispering harshly to each other. 

\- “That’s right, ickle Ronnikins, I knew all along. Playing me like some harp. I’m not stupid ya know.” 

\- “So, to answer your question Ronald Billius Weasley, I will not marry you!” He swayed around Ron, to leave the Great Hall. He felt a hand grip his wrist tightly. He turned a mask of indifference towards the red-head – waiting for an answer.He tensed as Ron embraced him in a tight hug. He heard a low hiss in his ear. He knew Ron did this so no one can hear him and suspect his true colors.

\- “You will not deny me Harry Potter, you will get it. I promise you that.” He shivered as Ron let him go and sat back on the bench with Hermione, who was still surprised by the announcement. 

He left the Great Hall feeling unsettled by the whole fiasco. He knew what Ron was capable of. He shook his head from the negative thoughts.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron was beyond furious at being publicly humiliated like that, especially by that juvenile man. He knew he must do something before all his plans fail. He knew he was losing grip on the savior. He sat down, feeling tense. He looked over at Hermione who had looked like she was about to cry. He went to comfort the bushy-haired woman. His heart sunk when she shook off his arm around her shoulder. “I’m going to the library to study.” He heard her say quietly in a tone that only a mouse could hear. He nodded his head sorrowfully. He felt his body go numb and a mania that he had never experienced before wash over him. Harry James Potter was going to pay. He no longer felt the need to use the man any longer. He wanted vengeance.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the other half of the castle, a lonesome blonde was treading through the snow. He loved winter, it was so chilly and he never really got cold. He loved hot chocolate, with tiny marshmallows inside his favorite mug. He thought about how Harry, would come over to the dungeons and they’d sit in an alcove, talking about anything and everything. He missed Harry, but he didn’t want to stick around for the raven-haired beauty to say yes, to his horrendous boyfriend. He sneered at the thought of them being together forever. Ron was so horrible, he still wondered about the whole pregnancy thing. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ready for a fight he whipped his wand out and pointed at his assailant – even though he wasn’t physically attacked. He let out a sigh when he saw it was Harry.

\- “Harry! You scared the piss out of me! You wanker!” He watched as the other bellowed a joyous laugh. He smiled, gently shoving the other. 

\- “I’m sorry Draco, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Draco pulled the other in a soft embrace, not wanting to hurt the other due to his condition. He frowned a little bit at the sudden reminder. He pulled away warily, not knowing his status of relationship to the red-head. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

\- “So, Harry, anything new?” He knew of everything, but he wanted to know from the Gryffindor himself. He was one hundred percent sure that the brunette didn’t see him in the Great Hall at breakfast. He wanted something solid with Harry, but he needed to know the truth.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was stunned at the sudden awkward conversation between he and Draco. He knew that he wanted to talk to Draco about his current situation, which it seemed that the other didn’t know anything about his condition or what had happened in the Great Hall at breakfast. 

He stammered, looking down, “W-well, I’m pregnant, it’s Ron’s baby.” He looked up at the other, wanting to know how’d he react. When he saw no reaction towards his confessed statement, he was confused. Did Draco already know? 

\- “It seems congratulations are in order, now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be heading back to the dormitories.” He watched as the Slytherin went from happy-go-lucky to sullen. 

\- “Draco! Draco! Please wait – “, He ran to catch up to the long-legged man. 

He watched as the blonde man turned to him and in an icy tone say, 

\- “What Potter?”

Harry couldn’t deny that he had grown feelings for the blonde aristocrat. He took his chances and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck, confusion drawn on the other’s features. He smiled lovingly and tip-toed to kiss the blonde’s soft pink lips.  
He felt the other pull him in, pressing their bodies together. He felt the other’s tongue trace his lips, he opened his mouth to let the intruding muscle in. He melted against Draco, moaning softly. He whimpered at the sudden loss of the other.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco didn’t know what to think about Harry being pregnant with his nemesis baby. He didn’t want to stick around when Harry told him that he said yes to Ron’s engagement. He walked off sullenly and heard Harry call out to him. He turned and spoke to him icily. 

\- “What Potter?”

What happened next Draco didn’t expect to happen. He was surprised. Once his initial shock was over he pulled the other close, not wanting to let him go. He traced the brunette’s lips, gaining access to his mouth and dominating the other. He heard a small moan come from the shorter man. His mind coming to rational thoughts, ruining the moment. What about Ron? What did Harry say? He wasn’t comfortable with continuing until he found out. He pulled away, as he heard Harry whimper at the sudden warmth being taken away. 

\- “What about Ron?” 

He watched as the other tensed at the mention of the gingered man. 

\- “W-What about him?” He heard Harry stammer. 

He felt himself becoming furious that Harry was avoiding the most obvious question. He shook his head in disbelief. Of course, it’d be like Harry to try and avoid the topic. 

\- “Do I have to spell it out for you Harry! Your B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D! That’s what he is, isn’t he?!” He watched the small man flinch and felt bad for screaming at him. He sighed heavily. 

\- “Harry, I’m sorry, I just want the truth.” His voice croaked and he looked down, not wanting the other to see his glistening tears, threatening to fall.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry nodded his head, of course Draco would be angry. He would be too, if someone was leading him on. He grabbed the other’s hand and lead him back inside the castle. They walked hand in hand silently towards the Room of Requirement. He knew, on some level, Draco might be unwilling to step in the room with him. 

He paced back and forth and thought about needing a small comfy warm place to talk privately. He looked up as he saw the door appear. He smiled warily at the blonde man before him, knowing that it might be such a painful reminder of what had happened during the war. He proceeded to lead them into the room. 

There was a love seat with two armchairs on the side to match. He noticed there was a fireplace, roaring with golden flames. He lead them towards the armchairs and sat looking at the fire, deep in thought. 

\- “Okay Draco, I’m going to tell you the truth about Ron and I.” He looked the other in the eye as Draco looked at him studiously. 

\- “Ron and I have been together for quite some time. I thought that one day I’d marry him and have adopted kids…- “, He looked at the other looking for some negative emotion. He didn’t find any, as Draco pulled on a mask. Thin lipped he continued. 

\- “Everything started to change as soon as we got back to Hogwarts. He started beating me and hurting me emotionally as well as verbally. I didn’t know what provoked him to do such things to me. I only loved him and tried so hard to gain his affections.”

\- “He would manipulate and insinuate that the things he did were justified, because I had looked at someone and that made him do it. He blamed me for all the punishments that I had to endure.” He cleared his throat as he was becoming more emotional by the second. 

\- “The day that I had fell, I was told that I was pregnant – am pregnant. I wasn’t even aware that wizards could get pregnant. When I awoke everyone was there, including Minister Shacklebot, apart from Hermione, of course. Hermione and I had a falling out as soon as Ron and I began dating. She would pretend to care for me, when I knew she really didn’t.” He sighed heavily as he missed Hermione, she knew what to do in these situations. 

He heard Draco say, 

\- “Why didn’t you tell everyone that you didn’t mean to get pregnant – assuming Ron did this purposefully, to trap you?” He knew this question was coming, even from a mile away. 

\- “Because, Ron was there, he threatened me without anyone being the wiser. He did it when everyone left, after I lied. I wished that I could’ve had that freedom to speak out against him. He, of course, is always there – watching me.” He looked as Draco had nodded in agreement. 

\- “At breakfast, Ron, had proposed for me to marry him. I, of course, said no Draco. I said no, I realized the day that they told me I was pregnant, I didn’t want anyone like that in my life, let alone my child’s life. I realize that the baby is also Ron’s baby, but if I can stay away for as long as I can, I will.” 

He watched as the other man got up and kneeled in front of him,

\- “I’ll do everything in my power to keep you and this baby safe Harry, I promise you that.” 

He looked into those sparkling grey eyes with hope and leaned down and planted a soft kiss to his lips once more.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco could feel the raw honesty in Harry’s voice as he confessed about all that he thought about his past relationship with Ron. He was satisfied, knowing that Harry didn’t want anything to do with the red-head.  
He grabbed the teens hand and lead them out of the room, he felt numb towards what happened in this particular room. He no longer had nightmares about that night, he came to terms with what happened to his friends – as devastating as it was. 

He lead them down the hallway towards the Gryffindor Dormitory. Once they had reached their destination, he leaned down to give a gentle peck to Harry’s lips. 

\- “I’ll see you later Harry, bye my love.” He strolled his way back to Slytherin dorms. He was once finally at peace with continuing his endeavors towards the brunette. 

Neither one noticed bright blue eyes watching them  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and critique.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is involved in an abusive relationship that he can't get out of. He had thought his best mate and lover Ron Weasley loved him but when he tries to leave him for one Draco Malfoy, things turn for the worse and wonders if he can get out before its too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there is a time lapse. I hope that isn't troubling. I just didn't know how to continue it without it going day by day and with Harry being pregnant, I wanted him a little bit farther along into his pregnancy. There is a reason for that though. Also Mpreg. If you don't like it, please don't read it. 
> 
> I also understand that, being a mother myself that pregnancy is different for everyone. Some people don't show until way later, but I kind of liked the thought of Harry being a little bit rotund early in the pregnancy. 
> 
> Also reviews and criticism are always welcomed!

Many months later

Ron awoke on the morning of March 31st, he had a few months to devise a plan, that only he knew. He waited until all the dorm mates had left to talk to Harry in private. He hadn’t talked to the brunette since he proposed in November. He sneered at the bitter memory. Since then Hermione had been avoiding him and it seemed that Lavender didn’t want anything to do with him either. It seemed that the two girls had formulated a bond over about what had happened. Lavender had known about Hermione, but she didn’t know that Hermione didn’t know of her. It seemed that both of the ladies came to a truce and have been inseparable ever since. He knew that he had messed up big time and that he let things get way out of control, but he couldn’t help himself. At one point, he was almost convinced that he was in love with both women. He then concluded one morning that it had been Hermione all along.

He had regretted ever trying to propose to Harry, he should’ve been more aware of Harry’s distant emotional being. He sighed heavily as he rose from the bed to sit on Harry’s. He shook the obviously pregnant teen up. He watched as the teen rubbed his eyes, reached over to the night stand and pick up his glasses and slid them on his slightly crooked nose. 

\- “Hey Harry, It’s me Ron.” He groaned inwardly as the teen, hurriedly sat up protecting his middle. 

\- “Shhh, Shhh, I’m not going to do anything to our precious child.” He reached for Harry’s hand and held it in his own giant one. He glared as the other retracted his hand quickly. 

\- “Look Ron, I don’t want to be with you anymore, I thought that was clear when I had declined your offer of marrying you. Besides, I’m with Draco now, he doesn’t care that this baby is yours. He says he’ll take care of me. Excuse me, I’ve got classes to get too and breakfast to attend too.” He heard the brunette say. He let him go without much of a fuss. He felt the mania come back like before. 

He knew that today would be the day to get his vengeance. He glared at the retreating back of the raven-haired teen.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had a strange feeling about today, he knew that the confrontation with Ron was a bit weird. The ginger-haired teen had left him alone after he declined his proposal. It was refreshing and suspicious at the same time. He was glad for it though, it was still weird having to sleep next to him every night. He would often secure and silence his four poster bed and trunk. 

Everyone in the castle had become accustomed to seeing Harry and Draco together more often. He was worried about rumors spreading, he didn’t know whether they were going to shame him for dating someone other than the father of the child. Harry had expected it was because of what they all knew about Ron. He even noticed that both his ex-best friend and Ron’s side piece didn’t want anything to do with Ron. He always saw them chatting animatedly in the common room, even the Patil twins had grown accustomed to having Hermione as their fourth best friend. They even as so much protected Lavender and Hermione, every time Ron would try to speak to them. 

He sighed, having missed his ex-best friend. He wished so desperately that he could talk to her about all this baby stuff and let her feel the baby kick him. Maybe one day they’ll become friends again. He sighed exhaustedly having walked down to the Infirmary, it was difficult getting to classes these days. His belly protruded and he wobbled like a penguin. Draco often told him how adorable he looked wobbling about the castle. 

He smiled fondly as his thoughts filled with the blonde-haired teen. He was so grateful for Draco to accompany him to classes and such. He rubbed his belly, absentmindedly, today was the day that he’ll find out the gender of the baby. He was protruded from his thoughts as he felt a warm embrace from behind. 

\- “Hello, love, ready to go in?” He smiled warmly at Draco, he was nervous for this appointment. 

As they walked into the Infirmary, they were greeted by an ecstatic Madam Pomfrey. 

\- “Hello, Mr. Potter! Please lay down on the cot as I scan you for your routine checkup.”

He nodded at the Medi-Witch as Draco helped him lay on the cot. 

\- “Alright, then. Let’s get started, shall we?”

He watched as a small visible hologram appeared before him, he could see tiny feet and tiny hands. His eyes watered at the beautiful sight he was seeing. He felt the baby kick on the side of his abdomen and it showed through on the screen. He rubbed his pregnant belly, loving the tiny movements of his unborn child. 

\- “ As you can see, the child is perfectly healthy and there is nothing wrong with the baby." He watched as the Medi-Witch encouraged his unborn child to move around so that they could get a glimpse of what the gender of the child might be. 

\- " Congratulations, Mr. Potter, it's a girl!" 

Harry burst into tears out of excitement. Draco squealed in happiness. He felt Draco pick him up and hug him tightly, both giggling in happiness. He looked up at Draco and gave him a gentle kiss. He felt Draco wipe his tears with his thumbs. He felt Draco whisper against his lips -

\- " We're having a girl, my love." Harry nodded joyously and kissed Draco fervently. 

For the past few months Harry had never been happier. He and Draco had established their relationship, he loved Draco, he knew that it was too soon to be feeling that way, but he couldn’t help it. They had been openly dating and they’ve been on dates to Hogsmeade. His life was turning around for the better. 

He no longer had nightmares about Ron and what he had to endure. It took a while before Draco could touch him intimately. He loved that Draco was so patient with him. They hadn’t gone all the way yet and he didn’t mind – he preferred it that way due to him being pregnant. 

His thoughts had directed to Ron, should he tell Ron about the gender of the baby? Would Ron care? He shrugged as he walked with Draco to the Great Hall for breakfast, starting the day.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco had been overly ecstatic about the baby’s gender. He knew that he would love this child, even if it wasn’t biologically his. Draco didn’t mind children particularly, he did occasionally baby sit his cousin Teddy Lupin. 

Draco had been planning for a romantic dinner just for Harry. He couldn’t wait to spend time with his love. He was overjoyed when Harry asked if he could be his. He told the brunette of course and from there on, they had gone on dates and hung out when they could. He finally felt happy, he knew that with Harry pregnant he’d be more cautious and courteous and follow him to classes and such. Even with Ron out of the picture, he just had a sneaking suspicion that the red-head man would do something terrible. 

Draco had discussed with Harry on multiple occasions that he should report Ron, the brunette had been reluctant even though he said he would. That was the only setback Draco had with Harry, he loved Harry dearly and he didn’t want to see the younger man hurt. He knew that Harry’s hormones may have been the cause of Harry changing his mind. He kind of suspected that Harry wanted a truce with the red-head and try to communicate with him about the baby. Draco didn’t understand why Harry needed that. Draco didn’t want Harry to talk to Ron, but he supposed he understood the reasoning. I guess if he was in this situation, he would want to know about his unborn child as well. 

He lead Harry into the Great Hall and they both sat at their respective tables. He smiled at Harry from across the room, ignoring the glare he was receiving from the red-head. ‘Harry must’ve told him we were officially dating,’ he thought.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘That arrogant ponce, flaunting the fact that he stole Harry from me.’ He glared daggers at the blonde from across the room. He turned back to Harry, smiling sweetly.

\- “Hey Harry, I was informed from Madam Pomfrey that you had an ultrasound of our baby.” He uttered the word ‘our’ in a possessive tone. 

\- “Uh, yeah, Ron, I was going to tell you about how it went, but I wasn’t sure when I was going to see you. We never really see each other anymore except in the dorms or at breakfast.” 

\- “So, how did it go? Did you find out the gender of the baby? Are we having a boy or a girl?”

\- “I’m having a girl, Ron. Ya know Ron, just because we aren’t together anymore, I won’t hold anything important information regarding the baby." 

Ron rolled his eyes as he heard the pleading in Harry’s voice. 

\- “Yeah, sure, whatever Harry.” 

He turned his head back to his breakfast, he could see unshed tears in Harry’s eyes. He didn’t feel bad for the brunette, he brought it upon himself to break up with him. Ron didn’t care about the child either. He never wanted a child unless he knew for sure that Harry was going to stay with him, but since he didn’t, he would never care.  
He got up from the table and started to head to his morning classes. He knew that he would have to watch the couple to know when Harry would be alone. From there he would execute his plan. He felt a bubble of bitter laughter rise in his chest. ‘Oh yes, he’ll get a gift of a lifetime,’ he thought.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry wasn’t sure why Ron was being unnecessarily rude, they hadn’t talked in four months and this is how he gets treated for wanting Ron to know a little bit about his unborn child. He shook off the unshed tears that were rising in his green eyes. 

He lost his appetite, he grabbed an apple for later as a midday snack. He was increasingly hungry as his pregnancy progressed. He was lucky enough not to have odd cravings, just the occasional over consumption of cheese. He downed his pre-natal supplement and got up to go to his morning classes. He waved Draco over to accompany him to Potions. 

The Potions Professor had Harry be in an oxygenated head bubble, to prevent him from whiffing the dangerous fumes. He had been thankful to the Professor as he knew that certain smells such as lavender and other odd ingredients left his stomach turning and running for the bathroom to puke.

He sat down on the barstool as Draco gathered up the ingredients for their potion. 

\- “So, I saw you talking to Weasley, what did he want.” By the tone of his voice, he could tell Draco was slightly irritated. 

\- “He wanted to know about the gender of the baby, apparently Madam Pomfrey took it upon herself to tell Ron that I had an appointment. I told him that I was going to tell him everything he needed to know about the baby if it was something important and he shrugged me off.” 

He heard Draco grumble in anger

\- “Of course, she would tell him, he is the paternal father after all, not that it makes it okay for her to blabber off and could he be any more of an unmannered git?” 

Harry smiled at his irritated boyfriend and rubbed his arm soothingly. He helped Draco chop up the ingredients and stir the cauldron. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell had rung and Harry and Draco had gone their separate ways, he heard Draco call out to him -

“I’ll see you later tonight love, don’t forget to meet me in the dungeons.” Harry waved bye to Draco. Neither one noticed a certain red-head listen in on their conversation  
Harry had gone to Charms and Draco to Astronomy. He felt a sudden sadness overcome him, he knew he would see Draco tonight. Though he had become so accustomed to having the blonde escort him to classes. This was the only class where Draco could not. Their classes had been too far apart.

Harry had special written notes to let him go to class late, only by a few minutes. He was grateful for that. Usually he’d be able to leave a little bit early from class, but he wanted to stay with Draco for a little bit longer. Unfortunately for Harry, Harry had Ron for Charms. 

He knew he didn’t have anything to worry about since he was surrounded by other students and Professor Flitwick always had a watchful eye – despite his height.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron had listened in on Draco and Harry’s plans for tonight. He smiled a toothy grin, finally his chance for his plan to come into light. He scribbled on a piece of parchment and folded it into his robe pocket. It wasn’t such an odd thing to run into Draco after his class of the day. He too took Astronomy and had Charms with Harry next. He ditched Potions as he wasn’t as great at it as Harry and Hermione were. 

He watched as the class filled and waited for Professor Flitwick to start. 

He started day dreaming about the course of action that he was to take. He had to catch Harry, before he left early. He knew that Harry left class early to go to his next lesson.  
His day had just gotten easier as he heard that he was going to be paired with Harry. He turned to the brunette and smiled. He could tell that Harry was unaccepting of his assigned partner. He also knew that Flitwick would not change pairings – no matter the circumstance. 

‘Oh yes, his plan was falling into place.’ He thought.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry tensed as he was paired with Ron. He knew that his day was weird, he felt it earlier this morning, now he knew. It felt like all the stars were all aligned against him. He waited as Ron came to sit next to him. He smiled warily at Ron.

\- “Hey Ron, looks like were partners for today,” he said as he watched the other nod his head. 

\- “Um, by the way Harry, Malfoy wanted me to give you this.” Confused, he wondered why Draco gave Ron a note. He shrugged it off as his day was getting weirder and weirder.

He read the note,

‘Hey, love, change of plans, I’ll meet you in the Room of Requirement.  
See ya soon,  
Love,  
Draco’

\- “ Um, thanks Ron,” He turned back to listen to their assignment.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that evening 

Draco had set up a mini tent near the Black Lake and disillusioned the area so no one could use or see it. He had everything planned, he was going to have a lovely romantic picnic under the stars. He even thought about telling Harry he loved him. He knew that confessing his love for Harry may be too early in their relationship. He knew that it wouldn’t be so far-fetched, they did know each other since they were eleven years old. It was just different cause, instead of hating Harry, he loved him. Draco knew that his feelings started to change during 4th year, but instead of admitting it to himself, he denied it. This denial is what led Draco to be more of an annoying ponce than what he already was.

Him hiding in the closet – so to say – is what made him scared of everything. His future would be changed. He had grown up in the most highly respected family. He was expected to conceive an heir with a respectable high society woman. He knew his parents had set up his marriage to Astoria Greengrass. That all changed, of course, because of the war. His father was sent to Azkaban and his mother simply was a shell of herself. She no longer cared about her appearance or the way the Malfoy name was completely shunned and tarnished. 

He of course, was going to fix that. He would get his family back into good graces with the Ministry, he had all these goals to accomplish and he will do it with Harry by his side.  
Draco nodded his head in approval of the set up. He smiled at the thought of what will happen tonight, plastered with a goofy grin on his face, he proceeded to go to the castle to wait for his raven-haired beauty.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoying. Leave a kudo's or a review. All is welcomed!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is involved in an abusive relationship that he can't get out of he had thought his best mate and lover Ron Weasley loved him but when he tries to leave him for one Draco Malfoy, things turn for the worse and wonders if he can get out before its too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter is deeply, deeply disturbing. It has forms of torture. Please do not read this chapter if this will affect you deeply/offend you. 
> 
> This chapter wasn't written light heartedly, again please do not read if you can't handle it. 
> 
> This is by far the worse thing that I have written for a character to go through.

When Draco reached the Slytherin dormitories, he went straight to the shared bathrooms and took a nice steamy shower. Thinking of his beloved, he smiled at the thought of surprising the raven-haired beauty.

Earlier during his afternoon break he had gone into the shops of Diagon Alley and purchased a whole bunch of baby girl clothes. He had it nicely wrapped and gifted, he had thought about purchasing more items but, he still had a few more months to spoil his unborn child. He knew that he didn’t have to get anything for the baby, but he already had an attachment to the baby. If Harry was happy, he was happy and he’d do anything for Harry and now the baby. He wondered what Harry would consider naming her. He wondered a lot of things about and with Harry. He wondered if their relationship will last. He of course loved Harry, but did Harry feel the same? Would Harry wonder if Draco was going to fast? While at Diagon Alley, he purchased a ring for Harry, it wasn’t an engagement ring, sort of like a promise ring or courtship ring. He wondered if Harry would accept the ring.

As he ended his shower, he dried his hair with his wand and wrapped his towel around his waist. He dug through his trunk for some jeans and a shirt. He pulled on his black and white long-sleeved shirt and his black Levi’s skinny jeans. During the summer after the war, he took a trip to muggle New York and went on a shopping spree. He bought a whole new wardrobe and decided to bring it with him to Hogwarts, he thought the muggles were ingenious at already having tailored fit clothing – better than robes that’s for sure. He pulled on his maroon sneakers. He conjured a long mirror to see himself in, he nodded in appreciation at the clothes. It hugged him in all the right places, the thing he loved the most about himself were his long legs and the skinny jeans flattered just that. He sprayed on some cologne and went back to the shared bathrooms and fixed his hair. He put some gel in his hair so that it could stay, but he let his fringe fall into his eyes.

Once he felt comfortable with the way he looked, he put the mirror back in his trunk and accio’d the gift for the baby and the jewelry box. He pocketed the jewelry box and held onto the gift. He cast tempus he realized that he had a few minutes to spare, but decided to wait for him anyway at the little alcove they always met at. When he got to the alcove, he was just on time. Smiling he waited for his handsome raven to arrive. (A/N Here is what Draco's outfit looks like [Draco's long sleeve](https://www.bonton.com/product/1136594.html?CID=GOOG-PLA-AS&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIrvDSlPu41QIVizLTCh12YAi9EAkYBSABEgL6F_D_BwE&kwid=productads-adid%5e204818838884-device%5ec-plaid%5e333245939440-sku%5e0190328915954@ADL4BONTON-adType%5ePLA), [Draco's jeans](https://www.kohls.com/product/prd-2849374/mens-levis-510-skinny-jeans.jsp?ci_mcc=ci&utm_campaign=LEVI%27S%20LONGS&utm_medium=CSE&utm_source=google&utm_product=92491505&CID=shopping15&utm_campaignid=196833212&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIxIXjx_u41QIVjBDTCh0ZCge9EAkYBSABEgKfxfD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds&dclid=CJnN9t77uNUCFQMUPwodR0IFfA), [Draco's shoes](https://www.journeys.com/product/Mens-Faxon-Casual-Shoe-By-Polo-Ralph-Lauren-Red-866140))

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the upper part of the castle, Harry had just finished his shower. He couldn’t wait to meet Draco, he thought the location was weird, but I guess if they wanted privacy, none would be the wiser. He chose a forest green cashmere sweater that just went past his pregnant belly and he magicked his khaki jeans to fit comfortably around his waist, he was in that stage of going to the bathroom frequently and he didn’t need to do that while being on a date with Draco, not that he thought Draco minded. He pulled on his tan leather boots to complete the outfit. He went to the bathroom to fix his wild hair, he couldn’t do much with it because no matter how hard he tried, it had a mind of its own. (A/N here is what Harry's outfit looks like [Harry's T-shirt](https://www.amazon.com/Crew-Neck-Sweater-Cashmere-101-03-03/dp/B00AQV6FRK/ref=as_li_ss_tl?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1473032100&sr=1-13&nodeID=1040658&keywords=cashmere+sweater&linkCode=sl1&tag=cashmeremania-20&linkId=904300bc330468b677586ba150023ec4), [Harry's Jeans](https://www.kohls.com/product/prd-2664092/mens-dockers-soft-stretch-jean-cut-d1-slim-fit-pants.jsp?ci_mcc=ci&utm_campaign=MENS%20DOCKERS%20SLACKS&utm_medium=CSE&utm_source=google&utm_product=61622417&CID=shopping15&utm_campaignid=196833212&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI1c7ztuS31QIViR6GCh3EXwm_EAkYCiABEgLSD_D_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds&dclid=COzP58fkt9UCFUm7TwodWd4Ciw),[Harry's shoes](https://jet.com/product/detail/d06ff665069747b78318d6098fe7f9fe?jcmp=pla:ggl:nj_dur_gen_mens_clothing_shoes_accessories_a1:mens_clothing_shoes_accessories_mens_shoes_mens_boots_a1:na:PLA_791096397_48083774104_pla-356834225007:na:na:na:2&code=PLA15&pid=kenshoo_int&c=791096397&is_retargeting=true&clickid=ce4ec791-b6a0-4233-9694-3f4dde269933))

Sighing defeated, he left it alone and went down to exit the common room. He put his wand in his back pocket, just in case. He traveled the halls towards the Room of Requirement. Once he got there, he saw the door already in place, smiling he entered the room. He noticed the room was dimly lit and there was a fire going. ‘Romantic’, Harry thought. 

He felt a cloth held against his mouth and nose, he struggled against the strong hold. His mind was racing and the more he hyperventilated the more he felt he was going to pass out. He flailed against the assailant and was trying to scream and breathe, but he felt woozy. ‘Draco, help!’, was Harry’s last thought as he succumbed into unconsciousness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had stalked the brunette all day, wondering when his plan would take into action. Once he saw the brunette enter the shared bathrooms. Ron rushed toward the Room of Requirement, he paced back and forth, thinking about a nice romantic setting. Once the door appeared he entered and positioned himself behind the door, so that once Harry walked in, he could attack him, without being seen or heard. 

When the door opened, he watched as the brunette went straight for the fireplace. He tip-toed towards Harry. He once saw a muggle suspense action filled movie with Harry and had noticed that the muggles used a certain handkerchief type cloth to gag their victims. His inspiration for tonight. He grabbed Harry into a tight embrace and held the cloth against his mouth and nose. He heard the Gryffindor gag and scream against the cloth, as he held him tighter, he felt Harry go limp in his arms. 

Smiling at succeeding in capturing Harry, he conjured the couch in the room into a four-poster bed. Remembering the last time, he had Harry in this room, he remembered the deliciously sinister things he did to Harry, only this time it was going to be much, much worse. 

He cackled into the dimly lit room and bound Harry’s wrists and ankles to the four-poster bed. He brought muggle instruments for this night, he searched for Harry’s wand and threw it into the abyss. ‘He won’t be needing that,’ Ron thought sinisterly. 

He sneered down at the unconscious limp body, he got off the bed and brought one of the armchairs to wait for Harry to wake up again. When Harry awakens, the real fun will begin. 

\--------- 

When Harry awoke, he woke up to a dimly lit room, “Draco,” He called out hoarsely. He tried to get up, only to realize that he was bound by the wrists and ankles. He struggled against them, fear settling in his bones. He tried to wriggle his wrists out of the cuffs only to realize that they were spell bound. All rational thought left Harry’s mind. 

\- “Draco!” Harry called out again 

\- “Draco’s not here Harry.” Harry’s eyes widened into saucers as he recognized the voice, he started to shake violently. 

\- “Please Ron, please let me go.” His voice pleading, tears pooling in his eyes. 

\- “No can do, love.” 

\- “Yes, you can. You can let me go and I won’t tell anyone, I promise, Ron, just let me go.” He heard Ron laughing at him. His tears falling freely now. 

\- “No, I can’t do that. You know why?” He heard Ron’s voice in a low bitter tone. 

\- “No, w-why?” He asked scared, not wanting to know the answer. 

\- “Because, you left me, for that sodding asshole. You took my child, that I gave to you! And this is how you repay me! I did everything for you! I kept you in your place and you took the only happiness that I had in this world and destroyed it by opening your big, fat, ugly mouth! I was happy with how everything was going and now my chances with the one that I really love is gone. She’s gone because of you!” 

He saw Ron pace back and forth and point an accusatory finger at him. He noticed how Ron’s eyes were glossed over with a kind of mania that he had seen in Voldemort. He shuddered at the thought of how similar they were. 

\- “Ron, please, I’ll help you be happy again. I’ll do whatever you want, just please let me go.” He screamed at Ron wanting him to let him go. He thought about the baby and how dangerous it was to be in this predicament. 

\- “Ron, please, think of your baby girl, think of how she’ll grow up. She’ll always know who her real father is, just let me go. You can see her anytime you want, just p-please.” He felt so vulnerable and weak. 

\- “You really think, I care about that parasite residing in your stomach?” He saw Ron walk towards him and smile a toothy smile, one that he will never forget. He started panicking, what is Ron going to do? Surely, he won’t... 

\- “Ron, please don’t hurt the baby, please just don’t,” He sobbed, wishing he could shield his stomach. Ron smiled an evil smile 

\- “That’s exactly what I’m going to do.” Harry screamed for Ron to stay back, tears streaming down his face. He yelled for help, for anyone to show up and stop Ron’s madness. He watched as Ron laughed in his face. 

\- “Yell all you want Harry, no one’s going to hear you.” He heard Ron say in a mocking sing-song way. 

Harry screwed his eyes shut wishing this nightmare to go away. 

\--------- 

(A/N the rest is kind of like both of Harry's and Ron's POV) 

Ron was enjoying having a weak Harry Potter in front of his eyes. He loved the way the younger teen struggled against the bonds. He loved hearing Harry’s voice pleading for him to let him go. He cackled at the thought of Harry’s naivety. He knew he wasn’t going to let him go, the games only just begun. He climbed a top Harry, straddling his thighs, he watched the younger teen screw his eyes shut. He growled out, “Look at me Harry, look at what I’m going to do to you.” He leaned over into his tool kit and reached for a pair of scissors. 

He grinned as he started to cut the fabric of Harry’s sweatshirt. He looked up as the teen’s eyes flew open into wide saucers, he heard Harry plead out. 

\- “Ron, please, don’t.” 

He smiled wickedly at the wizard and ripped open the sweatshirt to expose Harry’s protruded belly. He looked down in awe, and began kissing Harry’s neck down to his abdomen. He rubbed the pregnant belly and felt the baby kick against his palm. He felt Harry shudder against his skin. He unbuckled Harry’s belt and brought his trousers down with his pants. He could see a little opening where the perineum was supposed to be, he licked his lips at the delicious hole. 

\- “Oh, Harry, it looks like you have a virgin hole, that I could play with.” He saw Harry’s eyes widen. 

\- “No, Ron, p-please, leave me alone. P-please leave the baby alone.” He laughed ominously and shook his head. 

\- “Tsk, Tsk, you know you aren’t going to get out of here alive. Surely, you know what I’m capable of, by now.” His eyes brightened at the idea. 

He grabbed a tool that resembled the pear of anguish, he laughed demonically. It surely was going to do some damage. He smiled wickedly at the wizard underneath who had blanched at the obvious torture device. 

\- “You know Harry, all you had to do was be mine and none of this would’ve happened. Also, because you took something from me, I’ll be taking something from you.” He watched as Harry screamed in terror as he tried to pry himself away from the device. He pushed the device into Harry’s tight birth canal. He groaned in appreciation as the device sunk into the wet, velvety entrance. 

Harry squeezed his eyes in pain, he could feel the baby move sporadically. He couldn’t understand why Ron was doing this. He knew he was talking about Hermione, but their baby didn’t do anything or ask to be procreated. 

\- “Ron, I swear to Merlin, I will kill you!” He pierced out in a tight voice. 

Ron laughed again, “Oh, Harry, how will you kill me if you’re going to be dead?” 

Ron proceeded to use the device, he twisted the handle, watching the device deflower inside Harry. He watched in delight as the device stretched the virgin hole, unbearably wide. He could hear Harry howl in pain. He watched as blood started pooling around Harry’s bottom, where the hole was. 

He reached out and swiped the blood with two fingers, holding them up for Harry to see. 

\- “No, Ron, w-what did you do!! I can’t feel her move anymore! You bastard, I swear if I lost…- “ 

\- “Don’t worry dear, I wasn’t really going to kill you, just only the thing you loved the most.” He said in a sweet mocking tone of voice. 

\- “Besides, I never wanted children. I gave you that child, and I did take it back.” Harry started to outright wail at the thought of his baby girl dying in the womb. 

\- “You’ll pay for this Ron! I swear to it!” He sobbed achingly. 

Ron, closed the torture device and pulled it out closing it back up. He put it back in his tool kit along with his scissors. He got off the teen and released the binds on Harry’s wrists and ankles. He observed Harry as Harry brought his knees up to his chest in a fetal position and wept. 

\- “How could you Ron,” was all he could hear as he chloroformed Harry again. 

He searched for Harry’s wand and when he found it he put it in his back pocket. He then conjured Harry’s jeans into a hospital gown and dressed him, he proceeded to carry Harry’s limber body in his arms. Ron walked in the halls avoiding every corridor he knew that people would linger in. He headed for Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom and placed Harry on the floor by the sink, and stuck Harry’s wand in his hand. He sneered at the brunette and stalked away back to Gryffindor tower like nothing had ever happened. 

\-------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and comment/review.  
> All criticism is welcomed!  
> Sorry again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is involved in an abusive relationship that he can't get out of he had thought his best mate and lover Ron Weasley loved him but when he tries to leave him for one Draco Malfoy, things turn for the worse and wonders if he can get out before its too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, that it's been a long time since I've last updated. I wanted to make sure that it was what I wanted and to make sure that it was correct and everything was okay before I submitted it. I reread it throughout this whole week and re-typed and edited a lot of it as I kept reading.  
> I wanted to actually convey the feelings in this paragraph as thoroughly as I possibly could. Having to go through a personal experience myself where I had bad news with my pregnancy, but not as bad as the way I've written Harry's.   
> I just wanted to make sure it was what I felt would do it justice.

Draco frowned and cast tempus, it had been an hour since he started waiting. He figured maybe Harry forgot and he’d go look for him in Gryffindor Tower. Draco jogged through the halls, turning corners until he got closer to the staircase that lead up to Gryffindor Tower and started up the steps towards the portrait door. 

He knocked on the Fat Lady’s Portrait, his face masked as Hermione stepped out of the Portrait. 

\- “Granger, is Potter around?” 

He observed as her hands were placed on her hips and she spoke in an irritated tone. 

\- “No, I haven’t seen Harry anywhere, in fact I haven’t seen him since he left the common room about an hour ago? Why? What’s it to you?” She said snootily. 

\- “You can cut the shit, Granger, I know you and Harry aren’t friends, especially after you fucked Weasley behind his back.” He spat back angrily. 

He watched as the bushy haired teen tensed, blushed tomato red in embarrassment and rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

\- “Whatever, I’ll be right back.” She muttered under her breath, in a huff she turned and went back into the common room. 

Draco stood there leaning against the castle wall and waited a good ten minutes when the Portrait swung open again and Granger coming out. 

\- “Here, I have Harry’s map that can pinpoint his exact location.” 

Curious, he leaned over to see the blank piece of parchment paper, he was going to bite out a sarcastic remark when he heard her say, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” His eyes widened in awe as black ink started spreading and scrawling out names. 

\- “Wicked.” He whispered. 

\- Hermione smirked at him, “Now, let’s see where he’s at.” 

He watched as she flicked through the parchment paper, he was surprised at how he can see where all the professors were lingering and what they were doing. 

\- “That’s strange…. he’s…in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, but he isn’t doing anything.” He heard her voice laced in concern. 

\- “Do you mind, If I go with you Malfoy, I know it’s asking too much, but I sense something isn’t right here.” 

He tensed at the thought of traveling with the muggle-born to find Harry. He didn’t know what Harry would think, or if it would be too much. He felt a sense of foreboding, against his better judgement he agreed. 

\- “Alright, just no funny business Granger, or I’ll have your head.” 

He watched as she nodded silently agreeing, maybe this could be her chance to make it up to her ex best friend. 

As they approached the first floor, they rushed into Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. As Hermione turned the corner she shrieked in terror. The sight that she saw was utterly horrific. 

\- “What’s wrong Gran- “ 

As Draco turned to see Harry’s unconscious body in a pile of blood. He paled and swallowed thickly. 

\- “Harry! Harry, oh my god!” Draco shook Harry’s unconscious body awake. 

A groan could be heard from Harry 

\- “Love, Love, what happened! Who did this to you!” Draco shouted as he picked up Harry’s body. 

\- “Draco, it’d be best if we levitated him to the infirmary, it’d be quicker and be less painful for Harry.” Hermione said as she noticed Harry’s pained face. 

Draco nodded as he let Hermione cast the levitation spell, he noticed Harry’s wand on the floor and picked it up and carried it in his jean pocket. 

\------------------------------------------

Draco flung the doors to the Infirmary and startled Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall who were chatting idly away. 

\- “Madam Pomfrey! Thank Merlin, p-please, help Harry, he’s been attacked and I don’t know- “Draco rambled on and on. 

\- “Dear Boy, please calm down, put Mr. Potter on the bed and I’ll help him. Quickly now, dear.” 

Hermione rushed to put Harry on the bed. He, Hermione and McGonagall stared in apprehensively as she worked to figure out what happened, so she could start to heal Harry. 

\- “So, tell me dear, what happened again?” She looked at him sharply, thin lipped. 

\- “W-well, we were supposed to meet up for a date tonight. I had planned a romantic evening and I was waiting for him to arrive at our usual spot. He never showed up and I assumed he had gotten tired or had forgotten. So, I went to go look for him and Granger… well she answered the Portrait door and I had asked if she had seen Harry and well she grew concerned and we went to go look for him.” 

He eyed Hermione knowing that they wouldn’t want to alert the two women on what kind of possession Harry had about the school. 

\- “When we found him, he was pale and covered in blood. I didn’t know what to do…- “His eyes welled up not giving a damn that he was about to cry in front of his peers. He felt warm arms encircle his thin frame. He found Hermione crying along with him. They held each other for a moment to comfort each other as to what happened to their friend. 

Madam Pomfrey blanched – 

\- “Exactly where was he bleeding from?” 

\- “We’ve no idea Madam Pomfrey, we didn’t bother to check. We figured that it was best to rush here than to investigate further and worsening things.” 

\- “Good kiddies.” She whispered 

She started to examine him, as she pressed lightly on Harry’s abdomen she could hear Harry groan out in pain. 

\- “Harry, dear, where does it hurt?” 

\- “T-the baby…” He croaked out. 

Madam Pomfrey worried her lip and turned to the others with a pained expression. 

\- “I’m sorry Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, you will not be able to see what I am about to do. You are more than welcome to stay here, but I will be putting up silencing charms and shutting the curtains. 

She watched as they nodded and settled into chairs. She closed the curtains allowing Headmistress McGonagall in and silencing the area. 

\- “Will he be alright Poppy?” She heard the older woman say in a thick Scottish accent. 

\- “I’m afraid, for the worst Minerva. If he’s bleeding, I’m not sure if there’s anything that I can do. I may have to call healers from St. Mungo’s to assess me. I’m afraid for the unborn and for Harry. “ 

She watched as Minerva agreed silently 

\- “You must do what you have to Poppy, please floo call me if anything goes wrong. We will get justice for Harry, that poor boy’s been through enough. We don’t want him going through another battle.” She said gravely. 

Pomfrey watched as Headmistress McGonagall left the infirmary back to her office. She closed the curtains and warded and spelled them shut and silencing charms. 

\- “Harry dear, this will hurt, brace yourself.” 

She began to lift Harry’s gown over his abdomen. She grabbed disposable clamps and gently eased them into the birthing canal. She watched in horror as Harry screamed in pain, gripping the metal bars, blood oozing out once more. 

\- “Oh, dear.” She worked quickly to stop the bleeding. As she confirmed, she will need healers. 

She quickly put Harry’s gown back on and undid the wards around the curtains. She quickly shuffled into the office to alert the Healers that she is in dire need of assistance and whom the patient would be. She quickly headed for the two teens sitting next to each other who were chatting idly. 

\- “Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger, I’m sorry dears, but you cannot stay here in the infirmary. I’m going to have to transport Mr. Potter to St. Mungo’s. You may visit St. Mungo’s tomorrow, especially you Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Granger, could you give us some privacy, I’ll owl you tomorrow as to when you can visit.” 

Draco and Madam Pomfrey watched as Hermione sulkily stalked out of the infirmary. 

\- “So, Mr. Malfoy, it seems that since you are Mr. Potter’s significant other and Mr. Weasley has in the past explicitly shown no interest in this child and you’ve been present for every appointment Mr. Potter has had. You can, when the Healers arrive, go with them. They will be able to help Mr. Potter more so than I could here. So, when they arrive, you may go with them. You have my permission and Headmistress McGonagall as well.” 

No sooner than those words had been said, there was a team of healers who were to help Harry to St. Mungo’s. Draco nodded warily to Madam Pomfrey as he side-along apparated with one of the Healers. 

\------------------------------------- 

As they arrived, Draco watched in astonishment as how fast they quickly worked to get Harry into a private room. 

Draco took off in a sprint after them, a million and one thoughts racing through his head. 

As the healers worked quickly to put Harry comfortably on the cot, they immediately started working on him. 

Draco sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the corner of the room, making sure he was out of their way. 

As time went by, he noticed practically no one was in the room helping Harry anymore. Confused, he got up and went over to the last healer in the room. 

\- “Excuse me, why has everyone stopped working on Harry.” 

He watched the chocolate brown, blue eyed man stare at him with a blank expression. 

\- “Mr. Malfoy, we are waiting on an OB/GYN to asses Harry, as most of us work in other departments. Don’t worry we’ve given Harry the necessary pain potions he needs. As we were informed that Harry was in grave pain. The potions that we have given him, will not harm the baby. Just please be patient, we are doing everything that we can.” 

He sighed exasperatedly and nodded towards the healer. The healer turned and walked out of the room. He brought the uncomfortable tan chair closer to Harry’s bed, he watched Harry’s chest rise and fall silently. He observed Harry’s peaceful face as Harry was asleep, from all the pain. 

Draco had waited there silently thinking for about half an hour when a woman stepped into the room. 

\- “Hello, Mr. Malfoy, I’m Olivia Clareborn, I’ll be Mr. Potter’s OB/GYN.” 

Draco bowed to the healer in greeting. 

\- “So, tell me Mr. Malfoy, what happened to Mr. Potter?” 

\- “Honestly, Mrs. Clareborn, I don’t know much just that I had a date this evening with Harry and when he didn’t show, a mutual acquaintance helped me find Harry and when we found him. He was pale and covered in blood.” He said tiredly. 

\- “I should tell you, Harry is four months pregnant. I just want to know if the baby will be okay and Harry, obviously.” 

He looked at the healer, haunting features tracing his once young face, to now a tired adult. 

\- “Yes, I was informed that Mr. Potter here is pregnant. That’ll be first, I will get on with checking on him.” 

Draco half smiled tiredly at the healer and proceeded to walk to the tan chair next to Harry’s cot. 

\- “Okay, we’ll check on the baby first and see how the baby is doing. Since you say he was bleeding, that isn’t a good sign.” 

\- “Mr. Potter, we’ll be checking the fetus now okay?” 

Draco whipped his head to look over to see an exhausted looking Harry nod silently. He reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand in a supporting gesture. He wanted to let Harry know that he’ll always be there for him, even in times of distress. Hell, he knew they had been through worse, but he knew Harry needed him more so now than ever. 

\----------------------------------------------

Harry woke up sleepily, blurry eyed he could see a familiar pale-blonde haired teen next to him and a chocolate haired woman whom he didn’t recognize. He figured he was somewhere safe. No recollection as to what happened. 

He heard a soft woman’s voice tell him that they’ll be checking on his baby girl. His mind raced with vague memories, none of them making sense. 

He saw the woman wave her wand in all sorts of directions and a little hologram screen come up, what he didn’t see was any movement. 

\- “Mr. Potter, I’ll be needing a sample of your blood before I could determine an actual diagnosis.” 

She quickly aided Harry’s side and extracted a vial of blood from his arm and quickly sent it off to their labs. 

As she was gone Harry looked to Draco 

\- “Draco, what happened, how did I get here to St. Mungo’s?” Knowing that the room wasn’t the same as the Infirmary at Hogwarts. He assumed he was at the wizarding hospital. 

He could see Draco’s haunting features daunt on his usual lax face. 

\- “Harry, I don’t know what happened, I’m assuming you were attacked. When Granger and I went looking for you, you were covered in blood.” 

Harry was both surprised and horrified at this revelation. Hermione cared enough to help Draco, but he was covered in blood. He lifted his hand towards his abdomen, frowning when he felt no movement. Grief stricken his tanned face. He panicked knowing something was wrong with his baby. After what felt like eternity the healer came back with the test results. He looked at her grave face, knowing what the outcome was. 

\- “I’m sorry Mr. Potter, you’ve had a miscarriage. I’m sorry for your loss.” 

Harry choked out a sob and covered his face in his hands wondering what happened and if there was anything that he could have done. He leaned against the strong chest that had encircled him, comforting him. He could feel Draco shaking, trying not to cry at their sudden loss of their baby girl. 

\- “I know it seems that I’ll be putting you through a lot today Mr. Potter, but I have to check your birthing canal to see if you’ll be able to give birth naturally or if you’ll want a D&C. You have options Mr. Potter, you may choose what you want to do with your baby.” 

He wanted to scream out that what he wanted was his child back and that he’d do anything to have her move around again, even if it was Ron’s child. As the thought of Ron began flooding his mind, he remembered what Ron had did. Visions playing at the forefront of his mind, he violently shook, knowing that he’ll make Ron pay for what he had done, that bastard. 

He felt the healer move his gown up his abdomen as she spread his legs apart. She stuck two fingers in gently to feel around the area. He looked at her concerned face, worryingly, he started to panic again. 

\- “It seems Mr. Potter you have deep abrasions in your birthing canal, we will heal those quickly so that you may have a chance at birthing your baby naturally instead of us doing a D&C or a D&E, but again you have the option to choose what you want to do.” 

\- “I do have to ask Mr. Potter, how did you come about having abrasions in your birthing canal. We only ask, because if you are in danger and someone has done this to you, we could speak privately one on one. We can do something for you.” 

\- “Yes, I think I’d like that, I do have a report to make that has been long overdue.” He looked to Draco whose eye’s widened at the same thought Harry had. He watched Draco leave the room and proceeded to tell the healer everything that had happened between he and Ron. 

He noticed the healer wrote everything down on a piece of parchment. Eyebrows worrying with grief at what the savior of the wizarding world had to endure at the hands of his ex-boyfriend. 

\- “I wrote everything down, I will be notifying the Aurors, the Headmistress and Ronald’s family as to what they will be expecting. Now Mr. Potter have you decided what you’ll want to do with your baby?” 

\- “Yes, Ma’am, I want to deliver my baby girl naturally.” 

\- “Alright, we’ll get on that right away, first will give you something to help progress your birth, it will be painful, would you like Mr. Malfoy to assess your birth?” 

\- “Yes, I would very much like that, ma’am.” 

He watched as Healer Clareborn let Draco back into the room, he smiled warily at the teen. He whispered gently towards him 

\- “Hey, love, I decided to give birth naturally to our baby girl. I know, we might never be the same – “He quieted as Draco turned his chin upward. 

\- “Shhh, Shhh, love, it’s okay, we will get through this together. You and me alright?” 

Harry nodded teary eyed and gave a tender peck to Draco’s lips, never wanting to let him go. 

\- “I’m ready Healer Clareborn.” 

Healer Clareborn had grabbed the potions needed to heal Harry’s abrasions and gave him a potion to activate his labor, she also replenished his blood as he was low on iron and had lost a tremendous amount of blood. 

A few hours had gone by and Harry felt his body change and he could feel the deep wounds that Ron had inflicted on him heal rather fastidiously. It seemed to Harry that Ron didn’t know how to use the contraption that he used to torture him. In due time, he’ll be able to tell Draco what went down that night. 

Harry suddenly felt painful contractions on his lower back and abdomen. He groaned in pain and held tightly onto Draco’s hand. Healer Clareborn had made sure beforehand that his birthing canal had opened significantly to help his baby girl move along without any harm to him or her. 

He felt the contractions come in more quickly as he heard the healer to tell him to push. He screamed in pain wanting it to end as he had refused pain relief potions. It seemed like seconds to him as he pushed twice and his baby girl came out. 

She was tiny, the healer had put her in an incubator as he was to push out the placenta. He felt her dainty hand press against his abdomen and her other hand reaching in to grab out the placenta. He groaned in agonizing pain. 

After he was done giving birth they had talked about what had happened and that if in the near future that he wanted to have another baby, they could always try again because Ron hadn’t brutally mutilated his birthing canal. Harry was relieved to hear that, but sad as his first child was killed because of a monster who didn’t care about anyone else but his own – not even his own child. 

They had talked to him about taking photos with all three of them together if he wanted. He agreed, that he will never want to forget his first born. They took photos of all three of them and he would be able to get copies of each photo. 

Draco and Harry had chosen to call her Luna Rose Potter, they held her tiny body in their seemingly overly large hands. Harry silently cried as his shoulders shook and he leaned over in emotional overbearing turmoil. He wanted nothing more than his precious daughter back in his body, he wanted his first child to have all the things he never had growing up. Ron took more from him than he realized and he didn’t think he would get over it. Ron would pay and he will have his life back, he so desperately wanted everything to be better. He knew that it would take a long time for him to recover and to want another baby, but for now he will deal with his loss and he will overcome this obstacle like he had done with the rest of his life. He knew it would be a battle that he didn’t want but a battle that he surely would win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please review and comment.  
> Tips and Criticisms are always welcome.   
> Thank you again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll only continue this if I feel its okay enough and have enough reviews, since this is only my second story I won't be expecting or forcing for reviews, Thanks :)!


End file.
